


The Valley Of Fire

by LinkCat



Series: The Family Curse [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Brothers, F/F, F/M, Fire, Lies, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A forest fire is about to change the lives of the trolls.Chapter 1 summary:Basil and Twig get into a fight.





	1. Brother Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of "The Family Curse." You will want to read part 1 and part 2. It will make the story make sense. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you enjoy!

It had been three years since Poppy had little Carnation. It had been a fairly peaceful three years, that had brought on more new life to the village. Fairy had had a son with Guy Diamond, who was looked just like his daddy. His name was Onyx and he was a year old. Sassafras had welcomed a son three months earlier, whom looked like branch, but with blue green hair. His name was Jet. Marjoram had had a boy as well two years earlier, whom she had named Haze. He looked just like Biggie. Satin and Chenille each had a baby each as well. Satin’s daughter was two years old and was a peach colored orange, with bright green hair. Her name was Destiny. Chenille had had a boy, whom looked just like her. He was seven months old and was named Ash.

Basil was with Symphony. They had worked out a special way of communicating. Basil would get her attention and talk to her. She would read his lips, and then she would spell out her response on his hand. It seemed to be working out well, except the four-and-a-half-year-old didn’t know how to spell very many words yet. They were slowly getting better at it, but most of their signals were down to hand squeezes, pokes, and touches that they seemed to understand. Basil was trying to teach Symphony how to tie a ribbon for presents. It was something he wasn’t great at, but he loved trying to teach her anyway.

Symphony tried her best, but it wasn’t very pretty. She put it in Basil’s hand so he could inspect it.

“Good job Symphony.” Basil smiled and gave her a hug. He could feel that it wasn’t quite right, but she had tried and that was good enough for him.

“It looks terrible.” Twig scrunched up his nose and grabbed the ribbon. He undid it and tossed it away when he realized it was all wrinkly. “Why do you even bother? She can’t hear you, and you can’t see her signals.”

Symphony hid behind Basil. She didn’t like Twig. He was always extremely mean when it was just Basil and her and no adults around.

“Did you just undo her work? Come on Twig! She’s still learning!” Basil flushed and pushed Twig away. “Go pick on someone else today!” He didn’t like when Twig picked on them. He loved having time with Symphony and he didn’t care that they struggled to communicate. She was his half sister and he was very protective of her.

Twig clenched his fists and tackled into Basil, knocking him and Symphony over. Despite being a dwarf sized trolling, he had proven to be very strong like his mother. He began punching Basil angrily. He didn’t like that Basil had pushed him.

Symphony got up and backed away. She looked scared.

“Hey! That’s enough!” Cherry walked over and pulled Twig off Basil. She wasn’t amused. She crossed her arms. “Go on, go find something else to do Twig, and leave Basil alone.” She made sure he walked off and sighed. She helped Basil up and bushed off his pants. “You shouldn’t let him hit you like that. You should defend yourself.”

Twig mumbled and walked away. He had managed to leave a leaf of poisoned ivy in Basil’s pants during the fight. He smirked as soon as he was out of sight.

“The last time I hit him and left a mark, I got grounded for a week. I’m going to be the better troll and not fight back.” Basil sighed and put his hand on her swollen belly. She had married Pistachio after her eighteenth birthday ten months earlier, and they were expecting their first baby in a couple more weeks. He was excited. “How is Cherry junior?” He loved Cherry. They had been very close since the two weeks they had been separated from their family. He loved his auntie so much.

Symphony hugged into Cherry and put her hand on her belly too. She smiled, feeling the baby move. She squirmed and signaled that she was happy.

“The little one is being good and wants to say hi to you both.” Cherry smiled softly and put her hand on her belly. She signaled to Symphony that the baby loved her. She loved helping Basil communicate with Symphony when she was around to do it.

Basil felt itchy. He put his hand in his pants and found the leaf. He pulled it out and threw it on the ground. “Must have got in my pants when Twig was punching me.” He frowned, feeling a burning itch where the leaf had been touching. “My pants are on fire.” He itched it and groaned. “It burns.” He took Symphony by the hand and headed home.

Cherry followed him. “That was no ordinary leaf Basil. I think it was poison ivy.” Don’t touch anything with your right hand.”

Luckily Basil had Symphony by the left hand. He flushed and grit his teeth. He knew how that leaf got there too. He was pissed. “Please get Symphony home. I’m going to the medical pod.” He headed straight there, knowing that Sprout or Honey would give him relief. He was really starting to hate that his brother tortured him. He had never done anything to him to deserve it.

Cherry frowned and headed home with Symphony. She was going to talk to Branch. This was the third time the last month that she had caught Twig doing something mean to Basil or Symphony. She was getting worried that Twig would try something more severe soon.

Basil got to the medical pod and told Honey what happened. She had him take a bath, including his washing his pants, and healed his rash.

“You need to tell your parents what happened.” Honey looked worried.

“I can’t tell them. He will lie and I will get in trouble for being a tattle tale.” Basil shook his head. “I’m fine.” He dried off and put his wet pants on. Luckily it was summer out, and he wasn’t going to have to worry about getting cold. “Thank you Honey.” He grabbed a lollipop on the way out the door and stuck it in his mouth. 

On the way out, Twig met him at the door. He tripped his brother and backed away when Basil went sprawling forward. He took off to go hide. He was very amused.

Basil sat up and began to choke on the lollipop. He went back in and started knocking stuff over as he tried to find Honey. He couldn’t talk.

Honey noticed something wasn’t right with Basil. She hurried over and opened his mouth. She noticed the obstruction and began to give him the heimlich maneuver to remove it. When he coughed it up, she rubbed his back and healed him so he wouldn’t be sore. “What happened?!”

“I tripped…” Basil breathed and held his throat. That had been terrifying. He was shaking and hugged into Honey. “Can I hang out here for the rest of the day?” He felt safer in the medical pod. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had a feeling it was Twig who had tripped him. That had scared him a lot.

“Of course.” Honey threw the lollipop away and dried his tears. She looked worried. Basil seemed so accident prone. She had a feeling a lot of the time it wasn’t accidents at all. She was worried about the little guy.


	2. Pyro Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig sets off a chain of events that spell disaster for everyone.

A week had gone by and Twig decided to explore Sassafras’ bunker. He found a box, full of fireworks and matches. He grabbed some matches, and a large firework. He smirked recalling that they made a loud noise. He smirked, thinking he could scare the piss out of Basil with it. He tucked it into his hair, and then got outside and began looking for his brother. He found him by the troll tree. He came up behind him and lit the firework. He held it with his right hand. He stayed quiet and waited for it to go off. He was not super close, because he knew Basil had good hearing, but he knew this would be loud enough. It was going to scare Basil a lot. When it exploded, he hollered out in pain. He didn’t realize he wasn’t supposed to hold it. He held his right arm and cringed. It was mangled.

Basil was close enough that he felt the burn of the particles from the firework on his back. He went running and screamed. That really did scare him a lot. He ran straight home.

Sparks went flying everywhere, including dried up grass and a couple of flower pods. A fire started from the sparks.

Twig was sobbing and ran towards home. He was bleeding a lot from his right hand.

The loud screams got everyone’s attention. Panic had everyone scattered. They were trying to find a safe place to hide from the fire. It was spreading quickly.

Sassafras came outside and saw the fire. He hollered for everyone to go to his bunker. He gave little Jet to Smidge, and then ran to make sure Cherry wasn’t alone. He knew she was due to give birth very soon and wasn’t going to be moving very fast. He widened his eyes, seeing that the fire was between him and their flower pod. He was petrified that Pistachio and Cherry would burn to death.

Pistachio was making lunch when he heard the screams. He opened the door and saw that the fire was very close to their home. He ran towards the bedroom and grabbed Cherry out of the bed. She had been taking a nap. He ran outside and cringed, feeling the heat of the flames as he looked for a safe place to go. He was extremely worried about his mate and unborn pod.

Cherry was clung to Pistachio and looked at the flames with wide eyes. She pointed towards Sassafras and coughed. “Go to Sassy’s bunker!” She hollered in pain, feeling her dress catch on fire. “Oh my god!” She turned to try and protect her belly from the flames.

Pistachio ran through the flames quickly and cringed, feeling the burn on his glittery skin. As soon as they were through the flames, he set Cherry down and pat the fire off her. He picked her up again and hurried towards the bunker. He got there and helped her inside. He was terrified and in a lot of pain.

Cherry was sobbing in pain. She was burned and was having trouble breathing. She coughed as she made her way through the bunker. She stopped and leaned on the wall. She was having a contraction. “I’m in so much pain!” She screamed in agony.

Sassafras made sure they got into the bunker, and then ran back towards the flames. He found Harper and Sprout. He pointed them towards the bunker, and helped them carry Nutmeg, Cumin, Destiny, and Ash. They had been babysitting the four little ones for Satin, Chenille, and Cricket. Once they were in his bunker, he looked around for the fashion twins. He didn’t see them. He coughed and ran towards the medical pod. His eye went wide, seeing it was in flames. “Oh god, I hope Honey wasn’t in there!” He ran over to help Leaf and DJ Suki with their four kids. He made sure they got into the bunker.

“Have you seen Creek?!” DJ Suki was scared and had burns on her legs and feet. She coughed and went into the bunker. She was scared.

Leaf went in to the bunker and held Rush close. She was shaking and coughing.

“I’ll get him.” Sassafras ran to Creek’s flower pod and made sure he got out with Rapid. He saw Bee, Bumble, and Jubilee clung to each other. He ran over, picked them up and hurried for the bunker. He got them inside. The fire was too much now. He prayed whomever else was out there would find safety. He had Honey’s babies head downstairs, and he slowly made his way down the stairs. He was covered in burns and was coughing. He got to the bottom, and then collapsed.

Branch was one of the lucky ones. He had got into the bunker right away after the fire started and had brought all his children in there, so most of them were uninjured too. Only Basil and Twig were hurt. He hurried over to Sassafras and tended to his burns. He was very worried. Sassafras had saved several lives but had put himself in grave danger by doing so.

Sprout made his way around to everyone. There were not many that didn’t have at least a minor burn. He focused right now on the children. He felt overwhelmed and was worried. He didn’t see his mother or older brother.

Smidge was uninjured and had helped Cherry into the bedroom and was trying to keep her calm. She had little Jet tucked in her hair. She was wrapping Twig’s mangled hand to stop the bleeding. He was not as injured as some of the others, and he was going to have to wait to be healed.

Cherry had gone into labor, and she was burned, which made everything worse for the poor first time mama. “Oh god…” She breathed and ended up coughing. She was scared and didn’t see Pistachio. He had collapsed in the kitchen and was in bad shape. She wanted him badly, but he was in no shape to move. She screamed during the next contraction. The labor pains combined with the burns were excruciating. 

“Sprout! I need you in here please…” Smidge poked her head outside the room. She was very worried about Cherry and her unborn baby. She went over to Cherry and frowned. She was afraid to touch her and cause her unnecessary pain. “I’m so sorry Cherry.”

Sprout came in and began to heal Cherry. He looked worried. “Have you seen Honey?”

Cherry slowly relaxed a little bit as the pain from the burns eased. She leaned on the wall and cringed during the next contraction. “Is Pistachio alright?”

“No, I haven’t seen Honey.” Smidge frowned, concerned for Honey.

Sprout finished healing Cherry. “I’ll go heal Pistachio next so he can be here with you Cherry.” He hurried towards the kitchen, where he recalled seeing Pistachio.

Poppy, Guy Diamond, and Fairy were in the back with most of their children. Poppy was looking around. She couldn’t see Alexandrite. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was very worried about him.

Basil was huddled by a wall, cringing in pain. The blast from the firework had his ears ringing, and he couldn’t hear anything. His back was also burnt from the blast, and his long two-toned hair was singed. He startled when Pearl pulled him into a hug.

Pearl had seen Basil pressed into the wall. She pulled him close and sat down. She put him in her lap and held him. She could tell he was very scared. The bottoms of her feet were burned, along with her legs, and the side of her cheek. She was hurting, but she was more worried about Basil.

Most of the trolls had lost at least some of their hair due to the heat of the fire, and they were all freaked out about that. Trolls’ most vital fifth appendage was their hair after all.

Once Pistachio was healed, he made his way into the bedroom and took Cherry’s hand. He didn’t suffer any residual affects from the fire, but most of his hair was gone. He got behind Cherry and held her gently. He was very worried about her and the baby.

Cherry’s hair was also burned almost all the way off. She sniffled and squeezed Pistachio’s hand when he came in. “Thank god you’re alright.” She let out a cry during the next contraction. 

Smidge sent Twig out of the room, and then got a couple blankets ready. “You’re very close Cherry. You’re doing a good job.”

Pistachio watched on. “You’re so brave Cherry.” He knew she was very scared.

Cherry hollered in pain as she delivered a little boy. He was a green glitter trolling like his daddy but had light pink hair like his mama. 

Smidge caught the little one and began to clean him. She looked relieved when he began to cry. “Thank god…” She was worried that he might be affected by the fire, but he appeared to be alright. She gave the little one to Cherry. “You did a good job.” She looked up when Branch came in. She frowned, seeing that he was crying. “What happened?!”

“Sassafras didn’t make it.” Branch pulled Smidge into a hug and began to sob. He had enjoyed almost four years with him, and he had given them so much joy. His heart was broken. 

“Oh my god…” Smidge pressed her face into his chest and began to sob. She was scared. They were both pregnant, and she knew there was a chance she was going to have Sassafras’ baby. She was very sad that he wouldn’t get to meet their babies. “We are going to have to find someone to nurse Jet…”

“I’ll do it.” Cherry volunteered. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was very sad for them. She was going to miss Sassafras.

Poppy made her way around to try and see if she could find Alexandrite. She couldn’t find him. She had a bad feeling her six-year-old son was gone. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn’t see Cricket, Satin, Chenille, Honey, Wisp, and a whole bunch of other villagers. She began doing a head count to see just how many lives were potentially lost. She cringed, noticing about half the village was missing. “Oh my god…” She began to sob. She was very worried about the half that were missing.

Nim was looking around for Wisp. She was worried about her identical twin sister. She couldn’t find her. Her right arm was burned, but she was more worried about her sister than anything else.

Marjoram was crying and hugged into Biggie. She was in pain and was very worried about Wisp. She had a bad feeling her little girl was gone.

It took a very long time, but once everyone was all healed, Sprout sat by Harper and passed out from exhaustion. It had been a very long and difficult day for them all.


	3. Ashes To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest and valley the trolls live in has been affected by the fire.

The next day, Guy Diamond decided it was safe enough to check above ground. He had everyone stay underground as he went outside. His heart sank as he looked around. Most of their village was burned down. There were only a few areas that were not affected by the flames. He began looking around for survivors. He checked Cricket, Satin, and Chenille’s home first. His heart sank, seeing that they were in there, and they hadn’t survived. Tears ran down his cheeks as he walked towards the medical pod next. He didn’t see any bodies in there. He saw that as a good sign. He sniffled and walked towards the river, hoping that some of the villagers had gone down there. He found Honey by the water’s ledge. 

Honey was alive and had Alexandrite in her arms. She looked up when he approached. “I’m really sorry Guy Diamond. He was the only one I found that was still alive. I found him by the river. I think he was trying to keep cool. He had several burns. I was able to save him.” She got up and handed Alexandrite to his daddy. She looked towards Coffee, who was curled up by the water and watching them. “Coffee seemed to know what to do too.”

“Oh my god, thank you...” Guy Diamond took his boy into his arms and held him close. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had been so worried that his little boy had burned to death. He was very glad to see that Honey had made it.

Alexandrite hugged into Guy Diamond and cried. He was frightened. “Are my mamas OK?”

“Are you the only other survivor?” Honey had been crying. She had gone straight to the water when she smelled smoke, knowing it would save her, but was heart broken when no one else but Alexandrite had joined her at the water’s edge. She thought she had lost her entire family.

“There are several in Sassafras’ bunker. Sprout, Bee, Bumble, and Jubilee are alive, and so are all your grandchildren.” Guy Diamond knew she would want to know about her kids and grandkids. “Sassafras passed away shortly after bring your babies into his bunker.” He wanted to honor him. He had done so much for the village and had saved so many lives, more then once. He was extremely sad to see the survivalist go. He ran his hand through Alexandrite’s singed light pink hair. “Your mamas are alright. Let’s go back to the bunker. We need to think of what to do now. There is no way we will survive the winter if we stay here.” He began heading back towards the bunker.

“We have survived a major move before. We can do it again.” Honey smiled softly and followed Guy Diamond. She was relieved to hear that her youngest four had survived the fire. She already knew Cricket hadn’t made it.

Alexandrite looked relieved to hear that his mamas were alright. He laid his head against his daddy’s chest. He was exhausted. He hadn’t slept well and had been crying a lot.

Once inside, Guy Diamond handed Alexandrite to Poppy and joined her in a group hug with the rest of their family.

“Alex!” Poppy let out a sob. She held her baby boy close. “I thought I lost you…”

Fairy joined the family hug. She was very glad that Alexandrite was alright.

“Mommy!” Bee ran over to Honey and hugged into her tightly. She was very happy to see her.

Bumble hurried over and joined in the hug. He had been very scared.

Jubilee was sleeping in Harper’s arms. He hadn’t been sleeping well. He had wanted his mama.

Harper was sleep with Jubilee in her arms, and Hickory snuggled up to her on the couch.

Hickory looked up and smiled. He crawled down and ran over to Honey. “Gramma!” The little light-yellow trolling was very happy to see his grandma.

Honey smiled and hugged them all. She ran her hand through Hickory’s light green hair and sniffled. “I’m so glad you all made it. I was so worried.”

“We were worried about you too mom.” Sprout walked over and gave her a hug.

“Coffee survived the fire Sprout.” Honey smiled softly. She knew he would want to know if he pet survived or not. She was glad he had lived. They were going to need him during the travels.

We need to decide what to do next. We can’t stay here. We will starve this winter. There aren’t enough provisions here to last that long, and not a lot survived the fire.” Guy Diamond looked concerned.

“We could start heading east? Perhaps we will find a home that will have less predators.” Poppy was a little more confident about traveling after hearing that Coffee was still alive.

“East sounds good. We will rest here for a few more days and pack bags with supplies, water, and food. Hopefully we will find a home quickly. I don’t think we will get lucky again and find a home with a friendly survivalist. We had been lucky…” Guy Diamond looked at the remaining villagers. He hoped they wouldn’t lose anymore trolls. The fire had been devastating.


	4. Travelling By Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls begin to look for a new home.

Four more days had gone by, and everyone had got everything they could packed up. Coffee was strapped with supplies. They were able to carry a lot more this time, thanks to the young tokami. Everyone who were pregnant were told to ride on Coffee. They were not going to have a repeat from last time, and Smidge, Branch, Harper, and Aquamarine were pregnant. 

Basil was also on Coffee and snuggled up to Branch. He had been clingy since the fire and was really scared that he would be separated from his family like last time. His hearing was back, thanks to Sprout’s healing touch. He had been traumatized by the explosion, the fire, and the loss of Sassafras. He had been extremely close to his step daddy and was very sad that he was gone.

Cherry was beside Pistachio. Her five-day old son was in her arms. They had decided to name him Thyme, after an herb, in Sassafras’ honor. Jet was tucked in her hair. She kept him fed and carried him, so they didn’t have to worry about handing him back and forth when he got hungry during the travels.

About an hour into the walk, Guy Diamond saw land that wasn’t affected by fire. He ran ahead and smiled when he saw the area, but then frowned, seeing that it lacked much coverage from trees. He was glad that they were at least headed in the direction of healthy vegetation. It was a good sign. “I think I see mountains head. Should we keep going this way?”

“No, let’s start heading south now. I don’t want to be trapped by mountains. It will spell disaster if there are predators. We would have no where to go.” Poppy had Coffee turn and began heading south. She was glad that the vegetation in this area was not burned. She was hoping they would only have to travel a day or two.

Layla and Keith were holding hands. The sixteen and fifteen-year-old had become close. 

Smidge glared down at them and threw a cookie at them, hitting her little brother on the head. “You two better behave. Don’t forget, Harper almost died giving birth. You two aren’t allowed in bed together until you turn eighteen.”

Keith smirked up at Smidge. “Oh? What are you going to do about that sis?” He gave her a challenging look. He was behaving like he had already promised, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy holding hands with Layla and had even kissed her a few times. He was protective of her though and hadn’t done anything in bed. He didn’t want to lose her. The thought of Layla dying in childbirth scared him.

Layla saw the cookie bounce off Keith’s head and looked over at Smidge. She had no interest in mating. She had been very sad. Satin and Chenille had been teaching her to sew, and she was very sad that her teachers had died. She already planned to take over where they had left off as the village seamstress. “We are just holding hands.” She smiled softly when she saw the look on Keith’s face. His crossed eyes were very amusing to see when he was smirking.

“Good, because I don’t want you two getting ideas.” Smidge sighed and looked around because she was bored. She looked over at Basil and nudge him with the tip of her hair. “Basil? Are you alright buddy?” She shifted closer and pulled him into a hug. She could tell he was very bothered.

“I miss papa.” Basil snuggled into Smidge, mindful of her swollen belly. Tears ran down his cheeks as he began to cry.

Smidge sniffled and held him. “I miss him too young one…” She began to cry with him.

Branch pulled them both close and held them. Tears ran down his cheeks. It had been very hard to him to stay strong for his family the last five days. He missed Sassafras so much.

Twig had heard them crying over Sassafras. He rolled his eyes and grumbled. He had been in a bad mood. He had lost his right hand to the firework and had been in a foul mood. He didn’t care that Sassafras died.

They travelled for three more hours, before coming over a hillside and finding a lush forest. Poppy stopped everyone and looked around. This area looked perfect for them. There was a lot of food, there was a stream and a lake, and a large tree close to the stream that would be perfect for flower pods. “I want to stop here.”

Guy Diamond smiled and climbed onto a mushroom. He looked at the survivors and smiled. “We are stopping here. Feel free to start making your homes. There is a lot to do and it will be dark soon.”

A couple hours later, they all settled into the flower pods that were done so they could sleep for the night. There was still a lot to do, but they had found a new home.


	5. The Unusual Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a troll living in the troll’s new home.

As morning rose, Guy Diamond stepped out of the flower pod. There was still a lot to do. He stood face to face with a twenty-five-year-old, dark purple troll with purple hair and pink colored hair tip. He stood tense and prepared himself to defend his village.

The stranger had been living in the area for the last year. He had been banished from his previous home and was extremely happy to see a new village settling very close to where he had settled his own home a year earlier. “Hello, my name is Indigo. I saw you all unpacking last night but decided to give you some space. I could see that you all have recently gone through what appears to be a fire. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“So standing outside a flower pod at dawn was a better idea?” Guy Diamond raised a brow but did relax. This troll didn’t appear to be a threat. “Yes, we did deal with a fire.” He sighed softly. “My name is King Guy Diamond. Let me guess, you live here, and we are invading your territory?”

“Yes, but it’s alright. I have been very lonely. I lost my family about a year ago. I haven’t been able to find them since.” Indigo made sure to control his emotional aura and spiritual presence. He was able to manipulate it so that it gave out deceptive colors and presence. He wasn’t sure if there were any spiritual trolls here. He was really hoping there were no seers. That got him in trouble in his last home. 

“Sorry to hear that. Do we have your permission to stay? We have a troll who is only a couple weeks away from having his pod, and I really would hate to inflict more stress on him if we can help it.” Guy Diamond looked in the direction of the pod Aquamarine was in. The light blue glitter troll didn’t need to have another stressful birth. Autumn’s birth was stressful enough as it was.

“Yes, you’re all more than welcome to stay.” Indigo glanced over at the tokami. “Is your pet predator friendly?”

“Yes, he is very friendly. He only eats fish. We plan to keep it that way.” Guy Diamond smiled at Indigo. He liked this fellow troll already. He seemed nice.

“Good to know. I heard those things are fierce.” Indigo smiled at Guy Diamond. “Let me show you around. I know this area well and there is plenty of food for everyone.” He headed towards the fruiting raspberry bush. He had a feeling everyone was hungry.

Guy Diamond followed him and looked around. “I noticed it had a lot of food. I’m grateful. We were very worried we would not survive the winter.”

“You will survive the winter. There is plenty. The lake is full of fish too, and I have made a deck. I live on the other side of the lake. He pointed towards the spot his home was across the water. “I hope you all like fish.”

“Most of us do.” Guy Diamond smiled. He began grabbing raspberries. He knew his wives and children would be hungry. “I’m going to work and talk. There is a lot to do today. I want to get flower pods up today and some food collected.”

“I understand.” Indigo began helping him pick berries. He was smiling, but his thoughts were deceptive. He was already planning to gain their trust, and then take advantage of them. He got kicked out of his last home for being a sexual predator. He was hoping to get fixes from these unsuspecting trolls.

Back in the flower pod that Aquamarine and Stream were in, Aquamarine was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming about the fire. He woke up screaming.

Flick startled and looked over at his daddy. He got up and hurried over. “What’s wrong daddy?”

“Bad dream…” Aquamarine groaned and snuggled into Stream, whom quietly cuddled into him. He was shaking. They had almost lost Spring in the fire. She was asthmatic and had almost died because of the smoke and having trouble breathing.

Creek was in the pod with them too, along with most of his children, DJ Suki, Leaf, and Rush. They had agreed to stay together for the kids until the rest of the flower pods were created. He woke up to Aquamarine’s scream. He got up and walked over. “Is it labor?” He had been worried about him.

“No…” Aquamarine frowned, feeling a contraction. “It was a bad dream, however I just now had a contraction. I think I’m in labor.” He closed his eyes and held Stream close.

Stream held him and ran his hand through Aquamarine’s shortened hair. Both had lost some of their hair in the fire and had been burned, but neither of them suffered residual affects from the fire. “I’m right here. It’ll be alright.”

Creek grabbed pillows and blankets. He made Aquamarine as comfortable as possible. He then headed out to grab water and food. They didn’t have a lot in the flower pod. He knew everyone was going to start waking up soon and would be hungry and thirsty.

DJ Suki was awake but was quiet. She had Symphony snuggled close. She had ended up falling asleep snuggled up to her daughter.

Cookie sat up and stretched. Her hair was messy and looked like a big puff of curls. She scooted closer to DJ Suki and snuggled up to her mama. Despite being born three weeks early and tiny for gestation, she was a healthy trolling. She suffered no residual affects at all from her complicated gestation and birth. “I’m hungry mama…”

“I got it.” Leaf got up and headed out to get food. She yawned as she looked for breakfast.

Rush watched his mama go, and then walked over and looked at Aquamarine. He was curious. He didn’t normally spend time with this part of the village. He hardly knew them.

“Please go lay down with mama DJ, Rush.” Stream smiled softly. He knew they had little choice over whether the kids would be watching or not, but he didn’t think Rush should be watching the miracle of birth. He was only three.

Melody got up and walked over to Rush. She picked him up and set him by DJ Suki. “Good morning mama.” She sat by her and yawned.

DJ Suki sat up and looked over towards Stream. She could see Aquamarine was in pain. “I’ll watch the kids.” She got up and moved Flick, Autumn, and Spring to the other side of the flower pod with her kids.

“Thank you, DJ.” Aquamarine breathed and grasped Stream’s hand. “I don’t think it will be much longer. Get the blanket ready.”

Stream grabbed a blanket and got ready. When Aquamarine delivered his daughter, he began cleaning her up. She was light blue with glitter, and her hair was light blue with a green tip. “She is so pretty.” He had a big smile on his face. She began letting out cries.

“That didn’t take long.” DJ Suki smiled softly, although she wasn’t surprised since this was Aquamarine’s third child. She let the kids go so they could go see their sister.

Creek heard newborn cries and headed in with what he had gathered. He set it down on a blanket and smiled when the kids hurried over and began to eat. They were really hungry. He walked over to Aquamarine and Stream and smiled. “She’s so pretty.”

“Thank you…” Aquamarine admired his daughter. “I’m thinking Brook.”

“Sounds good to me.” Stream smiled and kissed Aquamarine. He was very happy.

Guy Diamond made several trips back and forth with raspberries. He smiled, hearing newborn cries. He was pretty sure that was Aquamarine’s baby. She was the first one born at their new home. He hoped that she would have a good future. So far, this place had proven to be a good choice. He wanted all their kids to have a better future.


	6. The Purple Affect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is suspicious of the new villager.

About a week later, everyone began to gather by the new troll tree. Poppy, Guy Diamond, and Fairy stood on a large mushroom and looked at everyone as they gathered. Everyone was in a good mood, and they were a lot less tense.

Poppy stepped forward and smiled. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. I’m very happy to announce that we are officially settled down in our new home. I want to give a special thank you to our new villager, Indigo. He made our transition into the new village smoother and has been very helpful. Tonight, we will feast in his honor.”

Everyone cheered happily. They were very happy that they were all settled and were glad to have help from the new villager. Everyone liked this new guy. Everyone except for Branch.

Branch was watching Indigo with his arms crossed. He was three months pregnant, and very cranky. Selene cried every time they passed Indigo, and it was making him suspicious. Something was up with this guy, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He planned on watching him closely.

“Would you relax?” Smidge nudged him and smiled up at him. “You act like moving here has been the end of the world.”

“I hate to remind you, but we did just lose our mate about two weeks ago. I have a right to be in a bad mood.” Branch frowned and looked down at her. “I’m worried about our kids. I don’t like this new guy. Selene doesn’t like him, and you know she loves everyone.”

“She’s three years old and he is a stranger. Can you blame her?” Smidge took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I miss Sassy too. Let’s go home and cuddle.” She headed for their new flower pod. She had a feeling Branch was needing some snuggle time with her. She was four months pregnant and tired anyway.

Branch walked with Smidge and glanced back at the party. He wasn’t so sure. Selene may have only been three, but he trusted his children. Basil, Sky, Coral, Selene, and Serenity especially. They always seemed to sense when things were not right.

A couple hours later, Indigo was fixing up drinks. He looked around, and then put a powder in four glasses. He walked over to Poppy, Guy Diamond, Fairy, and Sprout. “I should walk you guys home. You all look very drunk.”

Sprout took his drink and smirked. “I’m not drunk.” He began to drink from the glass and got some of it on his shirt. He was very drunk, but didn’t want to admit it.

“Thank you, Indigo.” Poppy took the glass and drank as she headed towards the flower pod.

Fairy drank as well and followed Poppy. She was staggering drunk.

“That is very kind of you.” Guy Diamond quickly drank the whole glass, and then followed his wives.

“Come on Sprout. I will take you home after I get them home.” Indigo took Sprout’s hand and walked the four of them to the flower pod. Once inside, he closed the door. He had Sprout sit on the couch and watched as he began to fall asleep. He helped Guy Diamond towards the bed and had him lay down. He came out and helped Poppy into the bedroom too. He then went and grabbed Fairy off the flower pod floor. She had passed out shortly after coming through the door. All four were soon passed out. He grinned demonically. “Perfect…”

A few hours later, Indigo looked outside the flower pod. He didn’t see anyone, so he came out the door. He shut it quietly and made his way towards his home. He had a look of pure pleasure on his face. He felt much better now.


	7. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party brings about some very uncomfortable assumptions.

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Poppy was the first to wake up of her family. She frowned, noticing Sprout was in bed with her and her mates. She widened her eyes and shrieked. “Oh my god! Sprout what the heck are you doing in our bed?!” She didn’t have any clothes on and was very disturbed. She could smell mating and had a splitting headache.

Sprout woke up with a start and scrambled out of their bed. He was hungover and felt sore. He realized he didn’t have clothes on. He covered himself, grabbed his clothes, and bolted for the bathroom.

Guy Diamond woke up and groaned. He was sore and disturbed. He had just seen Sprout naked and had watched him flee for the bathroom. “What on earth?!” He sat up and held his head. He frowned, realizing he had been mated with. This was abnormal behavior for Sprout, but he had a feeling they had gotten extremely drunk and got carried away.

Fairy was out cold. She had been given a much heavier dose of the drug then her smaller frame should have had. It was going to take a little longer for her to wake up from the effects of the drug.

Poppy got up and locked the door. She began to get dressed. “Oh god, this isn’t good. I have no idea what just happened, but he was naked, and I smell sex. I really hope he didn’t do what I think he just did.”

“Calm down Poppy. I’m sure he didn’t mean to do it. It’s not like him to just have sex with anyone. You know how loyal he is to Harper. He probably just got too drunk and wasn’t thinking straight.” Guy Diamond reached over to Fairy and shook her to try and wake her. He frowned when she didn’t wake up. “Fairy?” He sighed and got her comfortable. “We must have got really drunk. Fairy is out cold.”

Sprout finished getting dressed and stood by the door of the bedroom. “I’m not sure what just happened. I’m sorry…” He frowned and looked down. He was very worried that they were going to be mad. “I’m going to head home. I need to make sure Harper is alright.” His heart was racing. Harper was going to be due in a couple of weeks, and he was extremely worried about how she might react. He didn’t mean to leave her home all night alone, and he certainly didn’t mean to get so drunk that he lost his memory and mate with his siblings. He turned and headed home.

“I’m grounding Sprout off the hard stuff.” Poppy knew that wasn’t going to work, but she was not happy with her twenty-year-old stepbrother. He knew better than to do what she thought he had just done. She sat at the edge of the bed and held her head. She wasn’t sure what to do. It was going to look very weird if anyone found out.

“Before you get too mad at him, remember that he saved the remaining survivors of the fire two weeks ago. He is a hero. We can’t get too mad at him.” Guy Diamond put his hand on her shoulder. He winced when she batted him away. “Poppy, he did say sorry.” He looked worried.

“I know he did. I need to process what just happened.” Poppy laid back down and hugged into the pillow. She was disturbed.

Sprout arrived at the flower pod and stepped in. He shut the door and frowned when he came face to face with his pregnant mate. His heart sank. She already looked mad. “Harper, I’m sorry I didn’t come home last night.”

“Where were you?! I was worried sick.” Harper had tears in her eyes. She pulled him into a hug and sniffled.

“I was at Poppy’s house. I drank too much last night and ended up passing out at their home. I think I ended up mating with them.” Tears began to fill his eyes. “I’m very sorry. I’m not sure what happened. I must have been very drunk.”

Harper widened her eyes and let the hug go. She backed up and frowned. “You cheated on me with your stepsister?!” Tears filled her eyes. “How could you?!” She hurried for the bedroom and slammed the door. She locked the door and sat at the edge of the bed. She began to sob.

“I didn’t mean to.” Sprout winced when she took off and slammed the bedroom door. He sat down at the end of the couch and began to cry. He was extremely worried that he was going to lose Harper over this. “Oh god, what have I done?!”

About an hour later, Harper came out of the bedroom. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She walked over to Sprout and sniffled. “We will work this out. I know you. This is not something you would have done out of spite. Please promise you will never cheat on me again?” Her trust with him was broken, but she needed him and so did their children. Especially right now. She had been having contractions since before he had even come home.

Sprout was curled up on the couch, hugging one of the cushions. He sat up and nodded. “I promise I will never do something like this again.” He sniffled and whipped his face of tears.

“Good, because I’m in labor.” Harper bit her bottom lip. “I need help…” She painfully walked back towards the bedroom.

Sprout got up and followed her. He looked worried. He helped her get comfortable and got ready to help her with delivery. “I love you Harper…” He looked very scared. He could tell that Harper was very tense and had a bad feeling her trust in him had went out the door.

“I love you too…” Harper grasped a pillow and hugged into it. She was so confused, and her heart felt broken.

“The baby is almost out sweetheart. You can do it.” Sprout couched her. He was shaking.

Harper let out a cry as she pushed out a baby girl. This little one had three different skin tones of light blue, light yellow, and baby pink. Her hair was rainbow colored like her mama. She began to let out cries as her daddy cleaned her.

“She’s so pretty, like her mama.” Sprout cleaned up the little one, and then gave her to her mama. He swallowed hard and watched Harper hold their newborn daughter. He was very worried that he would lose Harper anyway. He was very insecure.

“How about Sage?” Harper missed Sassafras, and the name seemed appropriate.

“Sage sounds perfect.” Sprout scooted closer and admired their daughter. He really hoped that the morning events would not affect his future with their kids. He was so scared.


	8. Love Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo picks a mate for himself.

A few weeks later, Indigo was on his way towards the village with a fresh batch of fish. He looked over at Creek as he passed by and smiled at him. He had noticed Creek making googly eyes at him. He walked over and set his fish down. “What was that look for?”

“Oh…umm…nothing.” Creek smiled softly. He had formed a crush on the dark purple troll and had been admiring him. He was silently wondering if Indigo was looking for a mate.

“Hm, doesn’t seem like nothing.” Indigo smirked. An idea formed. He had been watching Creek with several young trollings. Creek seemed to associate with several of the village members. He was thinking he could use him to weasel his way around the village to have more sexual relations. He had been itching for some bedroom time.

“You caught me.” Creek blushed and rubbed his arm. “My kids are playing at DJ and Leaf’s home. Would you like to come over for coffee?”

“Coffee sounds amazing. Let me drop this on some ice. I’ll meet you at your flower pod.” Indigo headed for the ice box with the fish.

“Sounds great.” Creek headed straight home and began warming up some coffee. He had high hopes of getting to know this guy. He was lonely, and really wanted to form a new relationship. It had not been easy taking care of Rapid without a mate. He was extremely grateful that DJ and Leaf took him occasionally so he could have a break.

Indigo arrived after taking care of the fish. He closed the door and walked over to Creek. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards him. “Alright Creek let’s get a few things straight. You know a lot of trolls around here, and I’m one horny mother fucker. You do what I say, and I will leave your children alone. Anger me, and your children will experience a pain like no other. Do I make myself clear?”

Creek’s eyes went wide. He gave his head a firm nod. He swallowed hard as Indigo pulled him towards the bedroom. “I’ll do exactly as you say. Please don’t hurt my children.” He bit his bottom lip. He was confused. Indigo appeared to be a nice troll, and his spiritual presence was peaceful. This didn’t seem right at all. He was hoping he was having a nightmare.

“Then you better listen.” Indigo shut his bedroom door. “Get undressed.” He stripped down and pinned Creek down. “That a boy…”

Meanwhile, two female trolls entered the area. They were trying to find a new home. They saw flower pods ahead and walked that way. They were hoping to finally settle. They were not having luck finding a home. Coffee saw the two girls and stalked towards them. He was just shy of four years old, and still extremely playful. He went to pounce and lick them, but the girls thought they were about to be attacked by a tokami. They both bolted towards the new troll tree, screaming loudly. 

Some of the trolls in the village came out to see what was going on. They watched as Coffee chased around two female rogues. 

Sprout saw Coffee, chasing a couple of rogues. “I will be bright back Harper.” He left the flower pod and ran towards his playful pet.

Coffee caught the girls and began licking them. He began to purr as they screamed and wriggled under his paws. They had both wet themselves in fear.

“I’m so sorry. My pet gets so playful and has no idea how huge he is.” Sprout had Coffee get off the girls. He frowned, seeing that their clothes were soiled, and that one of the girls was missing an arm. “Are you hurt?” He helped them up and checked for injuries.

“That thing is your pet?!” Penelope had her hand on her chest. The short baby pink troll looked at him with worried dark blue eyes. Her hair was three toned yellow, red, and baby pink. She was frightened.

“It tried to eat us…” Penny breathed hard and put her right arm to her chest. She was short too and was light green and had aqua colored hair. She was missing her left arm. Her eyes were emerald green.

“Yeah, I’ve had him since he was four weeks old. He’s my baby.” Sprout pointed towards the lake. “Go fish you big baby.” He shooed his pet tokami towards the lake. He turned to the girls and sighed. “My name is Sprout. You can come to my house and clean up. Sorry again.” He motioned them towards his flower pod.

“I’m Penelope.” Penelope followed him. He seemed friendly, and she was desperate to get out of her wet clothes. “That thing really scared me. There is no way he is a baby.”

“My name is Penny.” Penny walked with her sister and looked around. “How many of those things live here?”

“Just one. His name is Coffee.” Sprout let the girls in. “Harper, Coffee scared these two girls. They need to borrow our bathroom.”

Harper stood up and smiled softly. “I’m Harper.” She had little Sage in her arms. “Go ahead and get cleaned up. You may borrow my clothes and I will wash your laundry.” She went to the cradle and set Sage down. She began getting the bathroom ready and grabbed clothes.

“You two are so nice. Thank you.” Penelope walked to the bathroom and motioned Penny to follow. Both girls were sisters and decided right now was not the time to be picky about seeing each other naked. They needed to get out of their wet clothes. They both began cleaning up.

Once the girls were cleaned, dressed, and shown around, they settled for the night in Sprout and Harper’s flower pod. Poppy had invited them to stay in the village, since both seemed very friendly. They planned to make flower pods in the morning. They already liked it here. All the trolls here seemed very nice.


	9. A Huge Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another party spells silent disaster for more trolls.

A few weeks later, fall preparations were well on their way. Smidge was only a week away from her due date. Branch still had about a month left of his pregnancy. Both were at the fall feast. They were stocking up on food and bringing it over to their kids. Smidge was really round and was being watched like a hawk by Branch. She was only carrying one child, and it was clear that this little one was going to be too big for her. He did not want her bleeding out like she had with Kayura.

Penelope walked over and helped Smidge and Branch carry the food. She smiled at them warmly. She could see that both were heavily pregnant. “How far along are you two?”

“I’m a week from my due date, and Branch is about a month from his due date. He is having twins, again.” Smidge stuck a roll in her mouth and began to eat it. She was very hungry.

“Smidge, must you answer questions for me?” Branch sighed and set the food down for their kids. He made sure Basil knew what was in front of him, and then went to go grab more food. He was also very hungry.

Penelope set food down and smiled at the kids. “Are they all yours?” She saw eleven children. She was amazed to think they would soon have fourteen. That was a lot of kids.

“Yes, all eleven are our kids. Not all of them came from us though.” Smidge sighed and sat down. “Thank you for helping.”

“They are all very cute.” Penelope went to get her own food. She came back and sat down by Smidge. She wanted to get to know this family more. She was curious.

“Oh my god, these twins are killing my back.” Branch complained before sitting down by Coral and Basil. He began to eat. “I miss Sassafras. He’d give me a back message.”

Smidge shot a glare. “I’m due in a week or I would help you. I’m not moving very easily right now.” She was a little cranky and was sore herself.

“Sassafras? One of my old colony member’s names was Sassafras. He was a nice fellow. He had the most memorizing Hazel green eyes. My sister and I got separated from him years ago when we were teenagers.” Penelope began to eat.

“Hold up, you knew Sassafras? He talked about a Penny and a Penelope, but I didn’t think you were from the same colony. This is amazing!” Smidge smirked at Branch. “She knew our love!” She was excited.

Branch smiled softly. “He was a great troll. He died saving several trolls a couple of months ago.”

“Oh…” Penelope looked down. “I’m sorry to hear that he died.” She looked sad. 

Not far from where Branch, Smidge, and Penelope were talking, Cherry was leaning on Pistachio. She had asked Harper to babysit little Thyme so she could have a break and enjoy some time with Pistachio for the first time since having the little guy. She was drunk and so was Pistachio. She smiled at Creek when he walked over.

“Cherry? Let’s head home. You look drunk.” Creek faked a smile and helped her up. “I’ll walk you home.” He handed her a glass to drink from. He offered another glass to Pistachio and walked towards their flower pod. Once there, he closed the door and watched them drink their drinks. He took their glasses, put them in the sink, and turned to them and helped them towards the bedroom and helped them into bed. He felt his heart break when they both passed out. He backed out of the room and watched Indigo walk into their rooms. He turned and walked over to the wall. He sank down to the ground and hugged his knees. Tears ran down his cheeks as he kept reminding himself that he was doing this to protect his children. He was very worried about their safety.

About two hours later, Indigo came back out and pulled up his pants. “The night is still young. Let’s go see who else is out there drinking.” He headed out the door with Creek. He was a lot more confident now that he had Creek with him. It looked less suspicious with him by his side. He saw Aquamarine and Stream enjoying themselves not far from Creek’s flower pod. He nudged Creek towards his brother and brother in law. “Them…”

Creek cringed and walked towards the drinks. He grabbed two drinks and put the powder in them. He walked over to Stream and Aquamarine and handed them the drinks. “I’ll walk you two home” He silently prayed none of the kids were home. He helped them up and walked them towards the flower pod. Once there, he took care of their drink glasses, and set them in the sink. He swallowed hard and helped them into the bedroom. He came back out when they passed out. He watched Indigo go in their room. He looked in the children’s bedrooms and saw they were sleeping. He was very scared. He didn’t like this at all. He went over to the couch and hugged onto a pillow. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was very worried about his brother and brother in law, and what they might do if they found out what happened. “Please forgive me…” He whispered.

Once he was done, Indigo left their room and walked with Creek out the door. They headed home together. So far, they hadn’t been caught, and this made Indigo happy. He was very pleased.


	10. Livid Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprout gets an earful at work.

A couple of days later, Branch headed towards the medical pod with Smidge. The moment she grimaced, he picked her up and ran towards the medical pod. He was just as panicked as he was the last two times, she gave birth. He got to the medical pod with her and set her down.

“Oh my god Branch, calm the hell down!” Smidge held her belly and groaned during a contraction. She glared at him and frowned. “You’re going to have those babies too early if you keep moving around like that!”

Branch held his back and groaned. He sat down and took a few deep breaths. He was winded from running, and from the twins pushing on his diaphragm.

Sprout walked over and smiled softly. “I’ll try to make this quick for you Smidge.” He had already planned on delivering the baby via surgery since the baby was big. He took her back and made her sleepy. He removed the baby from her and handed him to one of the other medical trolls. He began healing Smidge so she wouldn’t be in pain while tending to her children and newborn.

The emerald green baby had blue green hair. He began to cry as soon as he was clean. He looked like a mini version of Sassafras.

Poppy came storming into the medical pod. Fairy and Guy Diamond were right behind her. She went to the back door and began pounding on it. “Sprout! I need to talk to you!”

“Just a minute.” Sprout was almost done with Smidge. He cleaned her up of blood and made her comfortable. He set the baby beside her. “You did a good job Smidge.” He told the sleepy mother.

“Hello Sassafras Junior…” Smidge said sleepily.

“Don’t you just a minute me!” Poppy was pissed. She pounded on the door again. She had just found out Guy Diamond was pregnant, and she was not happy at all.

“Smidge just had surgery Poppy. Calm down.” Branch frowned and crossed his arms. He was not amused.

“Oh god…” Fairy ran to the bathroom in the medical pod and began to get sick. She hadn’t been feeling good, and suspected that she was pregnant too.

Guy Diamond gagged and held his stomach. The sounds of Fairy puking had him feeling sick.

“I’m busy…” Sprout made sure Smidge was settled and gulped. He was afraid to open the door, but he knew Branch would want to see his son. “Please calm down sis. Smidge literally just had a baby.”

“Damn it Sprout!” Poppy screamed. She was very angry. “Open this door right now!”

Branch raised a brow and looked between them. He was confused now. It was not normal to see Poppy this angry. “What the hell is going on?”

Guy Diamond looked over at Branch and groaned. “I’m pregnant.”

Sprout cracked the door open and moved Smidge’s bed over to Branch. He felt a whack on the back of the head. He yelped and rubbed the back of his head. “What was that for?” He shied away from Poppy and frowned.

“You got my mate pregnant! Damn it Sprout! Do you know what sort of problems you have caused by not keeping your pants on?!” Poppy was fuming. She backed him into the corner and sneered. “I should banish you for your actions!”

Branch’s eyes went wide. “Poppy?! He saved lives not that long ago! Think before you do that!” He was very confused. He wondered how the heck it was possible for Guy Diamond to be pregnant from Sprout. It didn’t make sense. Sprout was not that kind of troll.

Fairy finished in the bathroom and walked over. She crossed her arms and glared at Sprout. “Poppy and I might be pregnant too Sprout! What the hell where you thinking?! You better hope that Poppy and I have babies from Guy, or you will get kicked out of this village!”

Guy Diamond shook his head and looked at Branch. “It’s one thing to have an one night stand with a friend, and a whole different thing when you are related, regardless if it’s only by marriage or by blood. We can’t allow that sort of behavior.”

Sprout cringed in the corner and closed his eyes. He was terrified that he would be banished. “I’m very sorry Poppy.” He swallowed hard, feeling his own wash of nausea hit. He gagged and put his hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide as he began to throw up on himself. It was a sensation he had never experienced before since he was a healer, and healers never got sick from viruses or infections.

“Oh my god!” Poppy backed up and frowned. “So, Guy mated with you too? This is great!” She clenched her fists. “This is not over Sprout!” She turned to go. She didn’t want to smell the puke and didn’t have it in her heart to yell at him while he was getting sick. She was fuming as she left. Guy Diamond and Fairy followed her out the door.

Branch eased up and went to help Sprout to the bathroom to clean up. He wasn’t sure what the heck just happened, but he felt terrible for Sprout. Something about this just wasn’t right at all.


	11. Unexpected Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party ends with a bang.

A couple weeks after the fall feast, Creek got invited over to DJ Suki and Leaf’s home for Leaf’s birthday party. He had tried to decline the invitation, but Indigo had insisted they go.

Creek’s heart raced as he walked with Indigo and Rapid towards Branch’s flower pod. He was going to send his son there to spend time with his siblings, and so he didn’t have to worry about his baby while at an adult party. He knocked on the door and swallowed hard. He was very nauseous.

Smidge answered the door and looked Creek up and down. “You do realize Branch is heavily pregnant, right?” She frowned, seeing he had a black eye. She wondered what that was all about but didn’t want to ask in front of the kids.

“I know Smidge. I appreciate you watching Rapid for me.” Creek looked nervous. He knelt and gave his son a hug. “You be good for Smidge.” He stood up and watched him head inside. “I’ll be by in a few hours to pick him up.” He turned to head towards DJ Suki and Leaf’s flower pod. He had his hand on his belly. He was starting to suspect he was pregnant. He didn’t feel right at all.

Indigo gave Smidge a warm smile, and then walked with Creek towards the flower pod. He had a tight hold of Creek’s hand. He squeezed it to remind him who was boss.

Creek felt the tight squeeze and winced. He really didn’t want to do this. He knew what Indigo was going to do, and he did not want DJ Suki and Leaf angry at him. He had already been getting suspecting glares from Cherry and Pistachio, and had been cornered by Poppy, asking him if he knew what happened to them that night. He had lied, knowing that Indigo would hurt his children. He told them he had no idea what happened. As they approached the flower pod, he knocked on the door.

DJ Suki answered the door and let them in. “Hi Creek, hi Indigo. Come on in.” She had managed to get Poppy to watch her girls, and Rush, so it was just DJ Suki, Leaf, Biggie, and Marjoram. She frowned, noticing Creek’s black eye. “What did you do?”

“I tripped and faceplanted. I’m fine.” Creek walked in and sat down on the couch. He hugged into a pillow and curled up.

Indigo came in and sat by Creek. “Thank you for inviting us over.”

“Clumsy goof…” DJ Suki knew Creek was clumsy at times. She smiled and went to prepare drinks for them. “Are you feeling alright Creek? You look a little ill.”

“He’s probably pregnant.” Leaf mused. She knew Creek and Indigo had been together, and it wasn’t a huge surprise that Creek felt sick.

“I bet that baby will be adorable.” Marjoram smiled. She had a feeling that Creek and Indigo were going to have beautiful children. She couldn’t wait to see the result of two beautiful shades of purple.

“He shouldn’t drink if you think he is pregnant.” Biggie grabbed Creek’s glass and set it aside.

“I think I’m pregnant too.” Creek swallowed hard. He was not as excited as they were. He closed his eyes and frowned, feeling sick to his stomach. “Sorry…” He headed for the bathroom and began to get sick in the toilet.

Indigo followed him into the bathroom and closed the door. He crossed his arms and watched Creek get sick. He was not happy about this.

DJ Suki sat down at the table and drank. She knew why Creek didn’t want to come now. She didn’t blame him one bit. Morning sickness sucked.

Once Creek finished, he got up and washed his hands. He felt a sharp poke in his side from Indigo. He winced and coward away from him.

“Don’t ruin this night.” Indigo hissed quietly. He was not amused.

Creek shook his head, and then walked out of the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and sat down next to Biggie. “I feel better now. Sorry about that.”

“Let me fix you up some mint tea.” DJ Suki began warming up some tea for him.

Indigo grabbed Creek’s drink and began to consume it. He was quiet and faked that he was enjoying himself. He wanted them all to hurry up and drink.

About an hour later, Creek got up. “I’ll make the next drinks.” He made up four glasses and put the sleeping powder in them. He gave them all each a drink, and then sat down. His heart raced as he watched his friends and his former mate drink the tainted drinks. His heart broke as one by one, they passed out.

Indigo waited until they were all out cold, and then took them one by one into the bedroom with him. He closed the bedroom door and began getting busy.

Creek went into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat by the wall of the bathroom and leaned on the wall. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was hoping this madness would come to an end soon. He wasn’t sure what to do, and Indigo was becoming increasingly abusive. He was very worried about his children, and his unborn pod.

A couple hours later, Biggie began to come to. He was not given a high enough dose of the medicine to stay out long. He was a giant troll and needed a stronger dose. He looked over, and frowned, seeing Indigo on top of Marjoram. It took a minute to register what was going on. Between the medicine and being drunk his reaction time was not very fast. When he realized what was going on, he got up and pulled Indigo off Marjoram. He began beating Indigo. He was pissed.

Indigo widened his eyes and tried to fight back, but Biggie was strong and very heavy. He struggled under Biggie’s weight.

Creek heard them and got up. He walked over to the bedroom and looked in. He could see Biggie on top of Indigo, beating him up. When he saw Indigo go limp, he turned and ran towards the door. He got outside and ran towards the royal flower pod. He got to the door and knocked on it.

Guy Diamond answered the door and frowned, seeing Creek. “What is it?”

“It’s an emergency at DJ Suki’s home. I need you, Poppy, and Fairy to come right away. It is very important.” Creek hurried back. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to Biggie. He got back into the flower pod and hurried towards the bedroom. He turned the corner and frowned, seeing Biggie holding Indigo’s lifeless body.

“I didn’t mean to kill him.” Biggie was in a state of shock. He looked up at Creek and frowned. “I’m sorry I killed your mate.”

“He was not my mate.” Creek frowned and walked over. He hugged Biggie and began to sob. He was extremely relieved that Indigo was dead.

Biggie looked confused, but let Indigo go. He hugged Creek and closed his eyes. He was still drunk and disoriented.

Poppy, Guy Diamond, and Fairy arrived at the flower pod. They came around the corner and looked at the scene in horror.

“What happened?!” Poppy put her hand over her mouth, realizing Indigo was dead.

Creek sat at the end of the bed, by DJ Suki. He began to explain to them everything he knew, including how Indigo bragged about mating with Poppy, Guy Diamond, Fairy, and Sprout, and how Sprout was being blamed for his actions. He was shaking upset. When he was done, he looked up at them and sniffled. “I know what I did was wrong. I was only trying to protect my children. I will take whatever punishment I get. I’m so sorry.”

Guy Diamond’s eyes were wide open, and his mouth was gapped open. They had almost banished Sprout for something that was not his fault. If it hadn’t been for half the village threatening to leave with him, Sprout would have been gone. He looked at Poppy and frowned. “We owe Sprout a huge apology…”

Poppy was very shocked. She had been angry at the wrong troll this entire time. She teared up and wiped her face of tears. “Oh god…” She sniffled and looked down. “I was accusing a victim. What have I done?!”

Fairy felt her heart break. She looked at Creek and frowned. “I don’t appreciate that you have been lying to us, but I understand the desire to protect your children. We will work as a community and get through this hard time, as we have done in the past. Let’s start, by making things right with Sprout. We will come back here when DJ, Leaf, and Marjoram wake up from the drugs.” She looked at Biggie. “Get some rest and remember you have done nothing wrong.”

Biggie nodded and put his pants on. He tucked a blanket around Marjoram, and then snuggled up beside her and held her. He had a bad feeling Leaf and DJ Suki were going to be pissed when they woke up, but he was too drunk right now to try to walk home.

“Creek, follow me please? You need to be healed. You look like you were recently beaten.” Guy Diamond tucked Indigo to the corner. He would deal with his body after Creek was taken care of.

“I don’t deserve being healed.” Creek protested quietly. He felt so guilty.

“Come on, let’s go. I am not taking no for an answer.” Poppy grabbed his hand and headed out the door. She headed straight for Sprout’s flower pod. Fairy, Guy Diamond, and Creek were with her. She knocked on the door and smiled softly when Harper answered it. “I want to talk to Sprout.”

Sprout saw Poppy and bolted for the bathroom. He locked himself in there and swallowed hard. He didn’t feel good and was worried that she would yell at him again.

“He has been good. I been watching him.” Harper reassured, but let Poppy in. She looked nervous as she watched Poppy, Guy Diamond, Fairy, and Creek walk over to the bathroom door.

“Sprout, we found out it was not you that mated with us. Please come out. I need to talk to you.” Poppy looked concerned.

Sprout opened the door and frowned. “I wasn’t the one that mated with you all?”

“No…” Guy Diamond began explaining what Creek had just told them. Once it was all done, he pulled his brother in law in for a hug and frowned. “I’m so sorry I made assumptions. This was not your fault.”

“I’m very sorry Sprout. Please forgive me.” Poppy pulled him in for a hug next and held him close. She felt very guilty. She looked down when Fairy joined the hug.

“I’m sorry too.” Fairy felt bad. She had been very angry at Sprout.

Sprout looked shocked but was relieved. He hugged Poppy tightly and sniffled. “Apology accepted. I was so scared that you would hate me forever.”

“I knew something wasn’t right.” Harper looked relieved but was worried. “Does that mean you are all pregnant with Indigo’s babies?”

“Very likely, yes.” Fairy nodded and frowned. “He really played us…”

“I’m sorry…” Creek looked sad. He had a feeling everyone was going to be pissed at him. He startled when Sprout pulled him into a hug. He felt the muscle aches he had fade away. He broke down and began to cry. “I feel like I betrayed you all…”


	12. Fatherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no love in the world like the love a father shares with his children.

The following morning, Creek headed for Branch’s flower pod. Poppy was with him. She was going to put him on suicide watch. She was very worried that he might try to kill himself out of guilt. When they got to the flower pod, she knocked on the door.

Basil answered the door and smiled. “Hi dad.” He could pick up on Creek’s spiritual presence without touching him. He frowned, sensing something else was not right. “What happened?!”

“It’s about time you got here!” Smidge stormed towards the door and growled. “Rapid wouldn’t stop crying for hours after you left! What the hell?!”

“Long story short, it was a very bad night.” Creek avoided eye contact. Smidge was scary when she was pissed.

“Daddy!” Rapid came running over and hugged into him. He was very glad to see him. He had been worried all night. He didn’t like Indigo at all and knew he was mean to his daddy.

“Easy Smidge…” Poppy took her aside and quietly explained to her what all happened.

Basil walked over and hugged Creek tightly. He felt his heart break. He could sense that Creek had been through a bad week. “I’m sorry dad.” He reached up and felt his face. He could feel that Creek had been crying. He looked sad.

Creek put one hand on Rapid’s back, and another hand on Basil’s hand that was on his face. “Everything is going to be OK now boys. It’s alright…” He held his oldest child and his youngest son close. “I love you both so much…”

“I love you too daddy.” Rapid closed his eyes and sighed. He was a tired little guy.

“I love you dad.” Basil put his hand on Creek’s belly. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes I am. You will have a little brother or sister in about five months.” Creek smiled softly and closed his eyes.

“Oh my god Creek, why didn’t you say something?” Smidge walked back over and had him walk inside. She looked worried about him now. “You didn’t have to suffer.”

“I had to protect my babies.” Creek picked up Rapid. He sat down on the couch and held his baby. He was worried about him the most. He had been around Indigo the most, and even though he tried not to let Indigo be alone with him, he worried that Indigo hurt his baby. He startled as Sky, Basil, Selene, Serenity, and Coral all came up and snuggled up to him. He was buried in worried kids.

“Looks like you’re not going anywhere. I’ll come back in a little while to check on you.” Poppy hugged Smidge, and then left to go home. She was tired and was in desperate need of a nap.

Smidge hugged Poppy, and then watched her head out the door. She shut the door. “Are you hungry Creek? I have left over muffins.”

“Not at the moment.” Creek wanted to snuggle with his babies. He picked up Selene and Serenity and held his three youngest children. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

Branch came out and frowned, seeing Creek on the couch. “Oh god, why is he here?” He had his hand on his belly. He was having a contraction and was in a bad mood.

“Branch…” Smidge glared at him. “Be nice. He needs friends, not frenemies.” She walked over to him. “Why are you out of bed? I thought you said you were tired?”

“I’m in labor.” Branch sighed and leaned up against the wall. “I came to tell you before the babies started to show up.”

Creek set the kids down. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Keep the kids company. I’ll holler for you if we need help.” Smidge led Branch towards the bedroom.

Branch headed into the bedroom and laid on his side. He groaned and held his belly. “I miss Sassafras.” He wished he was here to see the babies being born.

“I miss him too. Deep breaths daddy.” Smidge got him comfortable, and then pulled Sassafras Junior out of her hair. She began to nurse him. She wanted him calm.

“Mama!” Coral came running in and climbed up the bed. “Daddy is hurting!” She put her hand on Branch’s shoulder and frowned. She looked worried.

“It’s alright baby. This is good pain. Go back to uncle Creek please.” Smidge set her back down on the floor.

“I need to be with daddy.” Coral climbed back up and snuggled into Branch. The three-year-old glitter trolling didn’t understand.

“Creek! Come get Coral please…” Smidge sighed.

Branch reached over and pulled Coral close. He held her and ran his hand through her long blue green hair. “I’m alright sweetie.”

“Sorry, she is fast.” Creek came in and picked her up. He chuckled when she arched her back and leaned towards Branch. “She’s tiny but strong like you Smidge.” He headed towards the living space with her.

Coral protested until Basil took her and cuddled with her. She calmed down and snuggled with her big brother.

Smidge finished feeding Sassafras Junior, and then set him back in her hair. She checked Branch and smiled, noticing he was getting close. “You’re braver then I am.” She smiled softly. He was being so calm.

“I have no reason to panic like I did the first time, and I was out cold last time.” Branch smiled softly. He winced and closed his eyes. “First one is coming out…”

Smidge grabbed the first of the twins as he was born. She began to clean him up. He was dark teal with royal blue hair. “He’s a beautiful color.” She gave him to Branch and waited for the second twin. When he arrived, she caught him and cleaned him. “There we go. Looks like identical twins this time.” She smiled as they both cried loudly.

“They’re so cute.” Branch smiled at his boys. “How about Kale and Ginseng?” He was exhausted. This pregnancy hadn’t been easy for him. His boys had been killing his back.

“Sounds like great names. I’m proud of you.” Smidge kissed him and snuggled up to him. She hoped that at least one of Sassafras’ children acted like him. She missed him a lot.


	13. Much Deserved Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Penelope form bonds.

A week later, DJ Suki was on her way to Branch’s home with Melody, Symphony, and Cookie. Creek was over there, and this gave all the kids a chance to play and bond. This also gave DJ Suki and Leaf a chance to have a break and register what had happened the week before. Neither of the girls blamed Creek for what happened and were actually very glad he protected the children. 

Creek was still extra jumpy and had been having nightmares. He was in a bed in Sky and Basil’s room, taking a nap. He tossed and turned in the bed. He whimpered in his sleep. He was having a really bad nightmare. When DJ Suki knocked on the door, he screamed awake and looked around with wide eyes.

Smidge hurried over to the twin’s bedroom and opened the door. She sighed in relief when she saw he was alright. She then walked over to the door and opened it. “Hello DJ and Leaf.” She smiled when the girls walked in. “No Rush?”

“No, he is over with Biggie and Marjoram. He wanted to play with Haze.” Leaf looked in the flower pod. “Was that Creek screaming?”

DJ Suki looked concerned. She had been worried about Creek. He had been hiding and avoiding them.

“Yeah, he had a nightmare.” Smidge frowned and sighed. “He’s been having a lot of them.”

“Please let him know we are not mad.” Leaf looked concerned. She knew Creek was a good dad and didn’t like that he was hurting.

“Give him a big hug for us.” DJ Suki grabbed Leaf’s hand and headed for their flower pod. She wanted alone time with her Leaf.

“I will.” Smidge watched them go, and then smiled when she saw Penny and Penelope heading towards the flower pod. “Coming to check out the babies?”

“Yes!” Penelope rubbed her hands together and walked right in. She saw Branch on the couch with the twins and walked right over. “Oh my god, they are so cute! They’re a perfect mix of you and Sassafras.”

Penny smiled at Smidge and followed her sister. She smiled at the twins. “You did a good job Branch.” She thought they were adorable.

Creek came out of the room and yawned. He smiled and hugged Cookie, Symphony, and Melody. “Hello girls. Have you been good for mama?” He smiled when all three nodded. “Good.” He sat down and pulled his girls in for a hug. He hadn’t let DJ Suki bring them over with Indigo around, and he missed them so much.

Symphony signed that she had missed her daddy a lot. She frowned and hugged him tightly.

Creek had her look up and signaled that he was sorry. He ran his hand through her long orange hair and sighed. He wanted to tell them why he had pretty much abandoned them the last month, but he thought they were far too young to know the details of what happened. He smiled at her and put his hand on his belly. He signed to her that he would have a baby soon.

Penny watched on, curious about Creek’s exchange with Symphony. She hadn’t seen Creek around much, but knew he was nice troll. “What is he doing?”

Smidge looked over at Creek and smiled. “She’s deaf. It’s easier for them to communicate like that.” She smiled and nudged her. “He’s single.”

“Oh god Smidge…” Branch rolled his eyes. “Stop playing matchmaker.”

Penelope giggled and gently picked up Kale. She cooed at him and smiled when he stretched in her arms. “Aww…”

Creek suddenly got up and bolted for the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before getting sick.

Penny blushed when Smidge mentioned he was single. She frowned when he ran to the bathroom and began getting sick. “Is he alright?”

“He’s about six weeks pregnant.” Smidge walked towards the bathroom and made sure Creek was alright.

Symphony looked confused. She looked towards the bathroom and frowned.

Creek sighed and hovered over the toilet.

“I thought you said he is single?” Penny looked very confused now.

“He is single. His pregnancy came under duress.” Branch frowned and cradled Ginseng. He felt bad for him.

Penelope frowned and looked towards the bathroom. “Poor fella…”

Smidge gave Creek a cold and wet washcloth. “Have you been taking your medicine?”

“Not this morning. Not yet. I will.” Creek groaned. “As soon as my stomach settles.”

Penny walked over to the bathroom. She looked worried now. She had a bad feeling that when Branch said duress, he meant he was raped, but was trying to hide it from the children. She had questions, and concerns, but wasn’t sure what to do. “Is there anything I can do?”

Creek looked over and smiled softly, seeing the young female troll approach. He hardly knew them, but Penny and Penelope seemed nice. “I’ll be alright. Nothing time won’t fix.” He went to wash his hands. All three of his pregnancies had made him nauseous, so he knew it would go away in another week or two, and he would just be starving after that, which he could handle.

Smidge went to get him water. She nudged Penny towards Creek.

Penny moved closer to Creek and looked him in the eyes. She could see he was very sad. She pulled him into a hug and held him.

Creek blushed and hugged her. “You’re very sweet Penny…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had needed a good long hug. He felt very insecure.

Smidge came back and watched them. She had a big grin on her face. She was hoping this was the start of a relationship that Creek was in desperate need of. He needed the support after the abuse he endured from Indigo.


	14. Suspicious Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day turns tragic.

A month later, the first really cold day of the season had hit. It was snowing. Twig had decided he wanted to walk over to Indigo’s home and explore it. No one had been down there, but he was very curious. That troll had caused a lot of pain, and he liked it. He walked down that way and frowned when he realized his little sister, Ginger, was following him. “Go away Ginger…”

“I want to come.” Ginger protested. She looked up at her brother and frowned.

“Whatever, just leave me alone.” Twig got to Indigo’s home and began looking around. He saw all sorts of weird stuff. He went to a chest and found the sleeping powder. He looked at Ginger and grinned. “Hey Ginger, do you want to play a game?”

“I like games!” Ginger grinned and stood straight in confidence.

“This is sugar. I want to see how much you can eat.” Twig smirked.

Ginger went to take some, but it didn’t smell like sugar. She sniffed it, and then shook her head and frowned. “Yuck!”

Twig smiled. That meant it was some sort of poison. Although annoyed, he didn’t push her to eat it. “Oh, OK I thought it was sugar. My bad.” He looked around and then headed out of Indigo’s flower pod. He saw the deck and walked towards it.

Ginger looked around and followed Twig. She saw nets and fishing poles by the end of the deck. “Fishing is boring…”

“Yeah…it is.” Twig saw she was on the edge of the deck. He moved closer, and then pushed her into the water. “Oops…”

Ginger fall into the water and breathed in water due to it being excruciatingly cold. She came up and tried to scream, but her lungs were full of water. She looked at brother and tried to move her hair towards him. She was very scared.

Twig watched her as she struggled in the water. He grinned. He thought his parents had too many kids, and one less felt extremely satisfying. He had liked when Moonlight died. Moonlight had loved him, just like Ginger did. He couldn’t stand either of them.

Ginger soon went limp in the water. She had drowned.

Twig grabbed Ginger with his hair, and then held her to him. He ran towards the village. He began to fake sob. He knew he would be in trouble if they found out he had done this.

Meanwhile, in the medical pod, Honey was making morning sickness medication. She had been going through a lot of it. There were a lot of trolls that were pregnant. Indigo had gotten a hold of so many trolls.

Sprout was nearly four months along and was still working full time in the medical pod. He wasn’t allowed to work with the herbs, so he was working on cleaning medical instruments. It had been a quiet day.

“You’re far enough along now, you need to go to coming two days a week, for half the day. You need to rest. You won’t want that baby to be born early.” Honey watched her son and sighed. She knew he was not the kind of troll to take breaks often, or to hold still. He was always busy.

“Mom, that won’t work. It’s winter. You know how busy it gets sometimes. You’re going to need me around.” Sprout sat down on the edge of one of the beds and put his hand on his baby bump. He could feel that his little one was awake and moving around.

“It’s not safe for you or the baby for you to be working full time. You go part time, or I will sick Basil on you. You know he will sit on you.” Honey smiled softly. She knew Basil would too. He loved hanging out in the medical pod and knew he would want Sprout to take care of himself.

“Not Basil…” Sprout fake pouted. He knew Basil would sit on him, but that kid also loved to cuddle. He didn’t mind Basil hugs. “I could rest here. If you have an emergency, you might need me.”

“No, you need to be home with Harper, Hickory, and Sage. You will be busy enough there.” Honey smiled softly. She knew he had a big heart, but he needed to do what was best for him and his unborn pod.

Twig came in with Ginger and sniffled. “She fell into the water!”

Sprout got up and hurried over. He took Ginger and put her on the bed. He began trying to save her.

Honey’s eyes went wide. “Go get your parents!” She went to help Sprout but frowned when she didn’t find a heartbeat. “Oh no…”

Twig left the medical pod and ran home. He got there and opened the door. “Ginger is at the medical pod. It’s an emergency!”

Branch got up and frowned. “Stay here.” He ran towards the medical pod.

Smidge’s eyes went wide. She followed Branch out the door. She looked worried.

Twig watched them go, and then went to his room. He closed the door and smirked. He was glad she was gone. She drove him nuts.

Sprout and Honey were unable to revive Ginger. They both looked sad when Branch and Smidge came in the door.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Smidge hurried towards the bed and put her hand on her daughter’s hand. She could feel that she was cold.

Branch’s heart sank as he came into medical pod and he saw his daughter’s lifeless body. “Ginger?” He hurried over.

“I’m so sorry. She’s gone. She appears to have drowned.” Honey swallowed hard and stepped back so the parents could grieve.

“I’ll go talk to Poppy…” Sprout headed out of the medical pod and towards the royal flower pod. They needed to arrange a funeral for the little one.

Smidge broke down and began to sob. She got on the bed and held her daughter to her chest. “My baby…”

Branch pulled them both to him, and then sat down and began to sob. Smidge’s little mini me was gone.


	15. Put A Pen In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge and Branch have gotten welcomed support from Penelope.

About a month later, Penelope was on her way over to Branch and Smidge’s home. She had been over daily to check on them and help with the kids. After losing Ginger, she knew they had been hurting a lot. She had never had children, but she knew how much they loved each and every one of their babies. She felt very sad for them. She got to the door and knocked.

Smidge answered the door and pulled her close. “We don’t have children at home.” She grabbed her dress and pulled down. She began to kiss her passionately. She had fallen head over heels in love with Penelope and couldn’t wait any longer to claim her.

Penelope gasped when Smidge pulled her down. She squeaked as Smidge began to kiss her. She put her arms around Smidge and began kissing her back passionately. She had grown very fond of her and Branch and had no problem with kissing either of them.

Branch came up to the door. He had just gotten done dropping off the kids to play at Poppy, Guy Diamond, and Fairy’s home for a playdate and so they could have a little alone time without the kids interrupting them every five minutes for something. He stepped inside to find Smidge and Penelope stuck in a lip lock. He bit his bottom lip and closed the door. “My god Smidge, couldn’t you have waited for me to get back home?” He put his hand on his member and rubbed it. It was already swollen.

Smidge broke the kiss and giggled. “No, you were taking too long.” She smirked and looked into Penelope’s dark blue eyes. She ran her hand through her three toned hair. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

Penelope looked in Smidge’s blue green eyes and smiled. “I did…” She looked up at Branch and smiled at him. “You got babysitters on purpose…”

“We did.” Branch grinned and knelt so he was eye to eye with Penelope. “You have helped us a lot, especially the last month while we have been grieving, and we have fallen in love with you. You’re great with the kids and have become an important part of our lives. Will you join our madness?”

“I would love to!” Penelope hugged into him and began to kiss him passionately.

Smidge grinned and pulled her dress off. She removed her panties and then went to Penelope and began pulling her undies off. She bit her bottom lip, seeing that Penelope was already wet. She reached up and ran her hand along Penelope’s vulva.

Branch helped Penelope out of her dress, and chuckled when Smidge went right in. “Smidge is very eager…” He removed his sweater and pants. He was eager too.

Penelope gasped when Smidge ran her fingers along her delicate vulva. “That feels very good…” She shivered and turned to Smidge. She began kissing her eagerly. She reached down and ran her fingers along Smidge’s vulva. She was curious. She had never mated before.

Smidge grinned and kissed her back. She ran the tip of her finger along the tip of Penelope’s clitoris. She grinned, feeling along her virginal opening. “Are you a virgin Penelope?”

Branch rubbed his member and watched them play with themselves. He was aroused and liked what he saw.

“I’ve never mated before, no. It was just my sister and I for a very long time.” Penelope shivered and bit her bottom lip. Smidge’s touch felt so good.

“You won’t be after we’re done.” Smidge grinned and put gentle pressure along Penelope’s hip bone. She smirked and played with her vaginal opening. “Oh Branch, we might break her.” She giggled.

Penelope eased to the ground and moaned loudly. She grabbed Smidge by the shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss.

Branch saw Smidge let go of Penelope when she was pulled in for a kiss. He took this opportunity and hovered over Penelope. He pushed into her and moaned. She was very tight. He began to thrust. “Oh my god…” He moaned and held her close.

Smidge kissed Branch and murmured that he was a brat and that she was not done with her. She giggled when he grabbed her leg and had her fall over. He reached over and began licking her wet vulva. He was very pleased.

“Oh my god…” Penelope gasped and arched her back. This was a sensation she had never experienced before. She felt him rocking his hips and tested her own hip bumps. She made loud moaning sounds. She was very pleased.

The three of them took turns with each other and were not afraid to show how happy they were. They even heard a snowball hit the side of them flower pod. They just laughed and moaned louder. They were not afraid to show how pleased they were with each other.


	16. A Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek finds his happiness.

Creek was just under four months pregnant and was slowly regaining his trust. He was starting to relax and feel a little more confident. He felt so much better knowing that no one was mad at him, and that no one blamed him for wanting to protect his babies. He had been getting a lot of help from Penny. She had moved in with him to make sure he got the care he needed while pregnant. She didn’t think he should be alone, especially after finding out what he had been through. She was becoming extremely close to him and was becoming protective of him and of his children. She loved helping them all. She thought he was a great dad.

Creek walked with Rapid, Symphony, and Melody. He was returning Melody and Symphony to DJ Suki. He knocked on the door and smiled when DJ Suki answered the door. It was the first time he had come over to her house since the rapes. He had hardly been out. He had been very fatigued. Penny had been helping with getting the kids back and forth. “They were good.”

DJ Suki smiled and watched her girls come in. She picked up Rapid and played with his carpi colored hair. “Would you like to play with Cookie sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Rapid grinned and huggled into DJ Suki. He loved spending time at her house.

“Oh, DJ you don’t have to watch him. I was just dropping the kids off.” Creek smiled softly.

“I’ve got him. Cookie has been asking about him coming over.” DJ Suki set Rapid down and watched him run over to Cookie. She stepped out and gave Creek a hug. “You look so much better today.” She smiled at him and put her hand on his belly. “Are you doing alright?”

“Yes, I feel a lot better today. I slept all night last night, which helped a lot.” Creek smiled softly. He looked at her belly and sighed. “Looks like you ended up getting pregnant.” He frowned and looked down.

“That’s good.” DJ Suki had him look up. “Creek, it’s OK. You did the right thing. I would have protected the kids too if I was in your shoes.” She nudged him towards his flower pod. “Go home and enjoy some peace and quiet.”

“Alright DJ. Thank you for watching Rapid.” Creek headed home. He was so glad DJ Suki was not mad at him. He got to the flower pod and smiled, smelling the rich aroma of blueberry muffins. He opened the door and headed for the kitchen. “Those smell so good.”

“They’re too hot.” Penny set the muffin pan down. She took off the mitten with her hair and closed the oven door. She turned it off with her hair and turned to Creek. She had learned a long time ago how to get around without her left arm. She was able to do everything any other troll was able to do. “Where’s Rapid?”

“DJ said she would babysit.” Creek moved over to her, knelt, and gave her a hug. “Have I mentioned how much I appreciate all your help Penny?” He looked up into her pretty emerald green eyes. He had been slowly falling in love with her, but he was nervous even though she was nothing like Indigo was.

“You tell me every day.” Penny hugged him back, smiled, and ran her hand through his two-toned hair. “You deserve it. You’re a great father.” She admired him for taking all that pain and abuse to protect his babies. She was falling in love with him too.

Creek held her and played with her aqua blue hair. “I’m falling in love with you.” He swallowed hard. He was nervous.

“I’m falling in love with you too.” Penny reached in and tested a kiss.

Creek felt his heart race when she kissed him. He pulled her close and returned the kiss.

Penny broke the kiss and smiled, seeing the shine in his eyes. His skin tones brightened as well. They had been dulled and hinting towards gray for a while. “You deserve happiness Creek.”

“Thank you, Penny.” Creek stood up and took her hand. “Will you become my mate?” He looked a little nervous.

“I would love to be your mate.” Penny squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. “I love you Creek.”

“I love you too Penny.” Creek kissed her hand, and then led her towards the bedroom. He was very nervous about this next part, but he felt is was important for them to make it official. He helped her undress and put his hand on her cheek. “Bear with me, I’m a little nervous.”

“I understand Creek. I’m nervous too. I’ve never mated.” Penny grabbed his pants and pulled them down. She smiled, seeing he was large. She crawled into the bed.

Creek got in bed with her and positioned her. He held her close and kissed her passionately.

Penny wrapped her arm around him and kissed him back happily.

Creek ran his swollen member along her clitoris and looked into her eyes. He gently pushed his member into her and began to thrust gently. He bit his bottom lip and shivered in pleasure. She was tight.

Penny moaned loudly and hugged into his arm. She liked how this felt. She felt her walls tighten around his member. She moved her hips with his and made happy sounds. “Oh my god…”

Creek kissed her as he rocked his hips. He was very pleased. He ran his hand through her hair and pushed deeper. He was so glad she loved him.

They mated for a few hours, before settling down for the night. They were very happy with each other.


	17. Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small baby explosion is about to happen.

It was nearing Poppy, Guy Diamond, Fairy, and Sprout’s due dates. Sprout woke up in a cold sweat from a nap and began getting dressed. He had had a nightmare and had a very strong desire to go check on Poppy. He finished dressing and came out to the living space. “I’ll be right back.” He headed out the door and straight towards the royal flower pod.

“Whoa! Where do you think you’re going? You’re only a week away from being due to give birth.” Harper got up and threw a coat on. She tucked Sage in her hair and picked up Hickory. She began to follow him out the door.

Fairy had just got done helping River with the dishes from lunch. She had been having contractions since lunch started. She appeared to be carrying a dwarf child, much to her relief. She had been worried that this baby would cause them to stress when she went to deliver. Onyx was a large baby, and she had ended up needing surgery to have him. It had been very scary. She went to join Guy Diamond in bed. She reached over and put her hand on his very swollen belly. He was expecting twins.

Guy Diamond woke up and smiled at Fairy. He snuggled into her. “How are you feeling mama?” He reached down and put his hand on her baby bump.

“Worried about you.” Fairy said honestly. She wasn’t worried about her baby being born quite yet. She was watching the time.

Poppy heard a knock on the door. She walked over and answered it. She smiled softly when Sprout hugged into her. She hugged him back. “What are you doing out of your flower pod? You should be getting rest.”

“I had a bad dream. I had to come and make sure you were alright.” Sprout hugged her to him and grimaced when he felt a contraction.

“For someone who is heavily pregnant, you sure move fast.” Harper came up behind him and rubbed his back. “Come on daddy, let’s go back home.”

“I’m alright…” Poppy broke the hug and had him look up. “I love you little brother. It’s alright.” She had a bad feeling he had a recall dream. She still felt so bad for yelling at him and almost banishing him.

Sprout shook his head at Harper. He put his hand on his swollen belly. “I love you too sis.” He swallowed hard. “I dreamt you died in childbirth.” Tears filled his eyes.

Harper frowned and ran her hand through his light green hair. “It was just a dream daddy. You need to go rest. Believe me, you will want your strength.”

“I’ll be just fine Sprout. I’ve been through this before. I’ve got this.” Poppy led him to the couch. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to leave. He was too upset and worried. “Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Sprout grimaced during another contraction. He sat down on the couch and shook his head. “No thank you. My belly feels weird.”

Harper saw that grimace and frowned when he said he felt weird. She sat beside him and put her hand on his swollen belly. “Weird how?”

Poppy smiled softly and helped him get comfortable. “Let’s have you stay here. If this is labor, you don’t need to have the baby out in the cold.” She was glad he was here. This was Sprout’s first baby that came out of his loins, and she was worried about him.

“Poppy? Guy Diamond and I are in labor.” Fairy came out and frowned, seeing that Sprout had a painful expression. “Uh oh…” She bit her bottom lip. Her contractions were very close together and were intense. She had a feeling her baby was going to come soon.

“Weird as in tight and painful.” Sprout looked up when Fairy came in. “I need to help.” He winced when he tried to get up.

“Oh no, you’re not helping. You’re in labor too.” Harper grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “Hickory baby, go play with Onyx or Carnation.”

“OK mama.” Hickory walked away and looked for his buddies.

“Oh dear, well we are going to have a busy afternoon. At least it won’t be as chaotic as it was when we had eight kids within hours of each other eleven years ago.” Poppy smiled softly. “Because I’m having contractions too.”

“Oh god, five babies all at once. Harper, you need to go get mom.” Sprout took a deep breath and breathed out. He was very nervous.

“Alright, I will be right back.” Harper headed out and went to go look for Honey.

Fairy went into the bathroom and began running the water. She grimaced and put her hand on her belly. “Oh god, please wait baby.” She began to undress and grabbed a towel. “Oh my god!” She screamed in pain. She reached down and grabbed her baby as he was born. “Dear lord child, you could have waited until I got into the tub.” She began cleaning the light red violet baby boy up. He had white and pink two-toned hair.

Sprout got up and hurried to the bathroom. He was worried about Fairy’s scream. He saw her catch her son and smiled softly when he began letting out cries. “That was fast.” He helped her get him clean.

“Sprout, you’re not suppose to be helping.” Poppy turned off the bath water and smiled at Fairy’s son. “He is so pretty.”

Guy Diamond walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He groaned and held his belly.

“I want to name him Rhubarb.” Fairy held him close and smiled.

River peeked in and smiled when she saw the baby. She walked over and giggled. “He’s so cute.” She kissed his forehead and took his tiny hand. “Very little.”

“Why is the bathtub full?” Sprout grimaced during the next contraction.

“Get in it and find out. The warm water is amazing during labor.” Poppy helped him get undressed.

“What does water have to do with it?” Sprout groaned and stepped into the water. He sat down and felt a little better during the next contraction. “Oh…” He frowned, seeing Guy Diamond get up and position himself to have his babies. “I need to get up and help.”

“Stay in that tub, or I will pin you in there myself.” Poppy shot a glare at her brother. She groaned and held her belly.

Fairy gently gave little Rhubarb to River. “Put him in the cradle sweetheart. Daddy needs help.” She got the towel ready.

River nodded and took her little brother to the cradle.

Guy Diamond got the first of his twins out. He watched Fairy clean him up. He was dark purple with glitter, light purple hair and a white hair tip. He smiled when he began to cry. “Hello little Amethyst.” He breathed and got ready for the next baby to arrive. He reached down as she was born and caught her. He sat down and began cleaning her with a towel. “You look like a little Violet.” She was a little purple glitter baby with two toned purple and pink hair. He smiled when she began to cry. “That’s a good girl.”

Sprout watched on and frowned. He looked at his hug time watch and sighed. “What is taking so long for Harper to come back?”

“Sorry! I had trouble finding her.” Harper came back and smiled softly when she saw that Fairy appeared thinner. She could hear Rhubarb crying in the bedroom and saw that Guy Diamond had already had his twins. She walked over and took Sprout’s hand. She squeezed it lightly. “You can do this daddy.”

Honey came in and began checking all the little ones. “They all look healthy.” She checked Poppy. “You don’t have much further to go mama.” She then checked Sprout and got ready to help him. “You’re doing a good job son.” She got a towel ready.

Sprout let out a cry as his baby came out. He looked down and watched Harper grab his purple colored son, whom had light green hair. She pulled him out and gave him to Honey. “Oh wow, he is adorable.” He breathed hard. “He looks like a little Turnip.” He smiled when Turnip began to cry.

Once Turnip was clean and dry, Honey gave him to Harper, and then turned to make sure Poppy was doing alright. “You don’t have much further to go mama.”

Poppy nodded and got ready to have her baby. She hollered in pain as she delivered a dark purple girl with two toned hot pink and light pink hair. She watched Honey clean her and sighed in relief when the baby began to cry. She sat down and breathed hard. “She’s so pretty. Like a dark purple Daisy.”

Fairy went to grab Rhubarb and came back in. She smiled and looked at them all. “Look at all these pretty shades of purple. So cute…” She looked relieved. Everyone came out healthy, and all seemed well so far.

“I’m proud of you all.” Honey watched the four parents love on their five babies. Despite the way they came to be, all four parents seemed to really love their babies. She was so glad so far none of the kids suffered due to insecurity from their parents, although the parent she worried about the most was Creek.


	18. The Brotherly Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stream and Aquamarine pay Creek a visit.

A couple weeks had gone by since the royal family had their five babies. Creek was only a couple weeks away from his due date. He woke up and smiled at Penny happily. He knew Penny was pregnant. He could see two little spiritual presences in her belly. He could see she was uncomfortable. “Would you like some mint tea?” He got up and headed for the kitchen.

“I’m not sure I will be able to hold it down.” Penny followed him into the kitchen. “Are you doing OK this morning daddy?” She had been watching him like a hawk. He had been showing subtle signs that he might have his baby soon. She was worried about him. Especially knowing how this little one came to be.

“Perhaps some morning sickness medicine?” Creek pulled some out of his medicine cabinet and gave her the bottle. He filled a glass full of water and smiled at her. “Believe me, it helps.”

“You’re acting like I’m pregnant.” Penny gasped and widened her eyes when he nodded. “Oh my god! I’m pregnant!” She squealed with joy and hugged into him. She knew he had the ability to see new life. He had talked about it. She took the medicine, and then drank the water. She was shaking with excitement.

Stream was with Aquamarine. They arrived at the flower pod and knocked on the door. They were coming over to check on Creek. Both were understandably worried about him.

Creek walked over and answered the door. He smiled softly. “I swear, I didn’t do it this time.”

“Do what?” Aquamarine eyed him and chuckled. He pulled Creek in for a gentle hug. He was round in the midsection and so was Stream. Both didn’t mind at all. They hadn’t suspected a thing and were surprised to find out they had been raped.

“He’s acting guilty. What did you do?” Stream hugged him and looked over at Penny. “Oh, I see. Yep, I think you did that.” He could see that she was carrying twins. “Oh boy, you’re going to be a busy daddy.”

Penny looked between Creek and Stream. She hadn’t seen them together yet and was surprised at just how much they looked alike.

“Come in little brother.” Creek let them in and smiled at Penny. “I know, we look almost identical. It’s not like you and Penelope at all.” He chuckled.

“Little brother? I recall mom saying I came out first.” Stream protested. He came in and eyed Creek. His aura hinted that he was in pain. “You’re hiding labor, aren’t you?”

Aquamarine blinked and looked Creek up and down. “Oh god, we came over at a bad time.”

Penny frowned and looked between them. She was confused and worried. “What should I do?”

“It’s just a contraction.” Creek sat down on the couch and held his belly.

“Mmhmm…how many have you had before I knocked on the door?” Stream crossed his arms, knowing Creek was really good at hiding pain.

Aquamarine went into the bedroom and began getting the bed ready and comfortable for Creek. He figured they might as well help Penny and Creek since they came over when Creek was in labor.

“Six or seven.” Creek smiled softly. “I’m alright. I’ve been through this before.” He got up and headed for the bedroom. He knew the bed would be more comfortable. “I’m alright Penny. Relax sweetheart.” He got into bed and hugged into a pillow during the next contraction. He was so glad he wasn’t alone during this birth. Rapid’s birth had been scary.

Penny followed him and helped him into bed. “I love you Creek.” She looked nervous as she spooned him. She wanted this to be smooth. He had been through enough already and didn’t need a difficult birth.

Stream grabbed a wet washcloth and ran it along Creek’s forehead. “You hide your pain too well. It’s alright to say it hurts.”

Rapid came into the bedroom. His night clothes were wet, and he had tears in his eyes. “I had an accident…” He began to cry. He was frightened because of the dream he had.

“It’s alright buddy. I got you.” Aquamarine picked him up and headed for the bathroom with him. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Rapid nodded and hugged into his uncle. He looked worried. “Is daddy OK?”

“Yes, your daddy is alright.” Aquamarine began to run a bath. He took Rapid’s wet clothes off and set him in the water. He turned off the water and went to take care of his soiled bed.

“My poor baby…” Creek looked worried. Rapid had been doing so well with making it through the night, but since Indigo, he had been bedwetting a lot. He breathed hard and clenched onto the pillow.

Penny frowned and ran her hand through Creek’s two-toned hair. “Aqua is taking good care of him sweetheart. It’s alright.” She was worried about him.

Stream grabbed a blanket and checked Creek’s progress. “Good job Creek, this baby is going to be here soon. Keep breathing.”

Aquamarine finished cleaning and changing Rapid’s bed. He cleaned Rapid up, and then dried him and put some clean, dry clothes on him. He carried him into the bedroom and set him in front of Creek. “See? He’s alright sweetheart.”

Rapid hugged into Creek and laid down. He snuggled into his chest. “I love you daddy.”

“I love you too buddy.” Creek ran his hand through Rapid’s hair. He held him close during another contraction. “Oh god…” He gritted his teeth and let out a cry as his daughter was born.

Stream caught the little girl and began to clean her up. She was purple with capri and pink two-toned hair. She began to cry loudly. She was healthy. “Oh wow, she is so pretty.”

Penny sat up and felt her heart melt. “She is stunning.” She smiled at Creek. “You make the prettiest babies.” She kissed him. “I’m proud of you.”

Creek carefully sat up and covered bloody areas on the bed so Rapid wouldn’t freak out. He turned his son so he could see his baby sister. “Look Rapid, you’re a big brother now.” He set Rapid on his knee and took his newborn daughter from Stream. “Hello Tulip…” He cradled her close. “I love you baby girl.” 

“You did a good job Creek. You’re so brave.” Stream watched his brother in awe. He couldn’t imagine the pain he had been through, but he could see that all of that didn’t matter to his twin brother. He could see by his aura that he loved his daughter unconditionally. He knew this baby had a good future. He was glad Indigo wasn’t going to be a part of it.


	19. Angry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig has a really bad temper tantrum.

Penny was not the only one that was pregnant. At Branch, Smidge, and Penelope’s home, everyone was getting ready for lunch. 

Twig sat in his usual spot at the corner of the table and began to eat. He had been silently very grateful that he had gotten away with Ginger’s murder. No one had ever questioned him about her death. He did a good job of making it look like an accident. He sneered at Basil when he sat beside him. Basil’s usual spot at the table had been taken by Coral, so he ended up having to sit by his brother. Twig glared at him and gritted his teeth.

Basil was tense as he sat by Twig. He quietly and quickly ate. He didn’t want to stay there longer then he had to. Twig’s spiritual presence was awful.

“Slow down Basil.” Smidge sighed and watched her blind son scarf down his lunch. “You’re going to end up chocking.”

Branch helped Jet with his lunch. He glanced over at his sons and sighed. “Twig, stop glaring at Basil.”

Penelope settled down to eat. She was feeling ill, but knew she needed to try and eat. She had recently found out that her and Smidge were expecting. She knew her babies needed nourishment. “Kids? We have an announcement.” She smiled softly.

All the young trollings looked up, except for Rosemary, whom was too busy trying to make art with her food on her plate. She was getting messy.

“Penelope and I are going to be adding to the family. We have four more babies on the way.” Smidge smiled at them all. Both girls were expecting twins.

“Oh hell no!” Twig got up and slammed his plate down hard enough to shatter it. He flushed and glared at his mother. “You’re all having too many kids! I can’t stand it anymore!” He left the table and went to his room. He slammed the door. He locked the door and began tearing up his own things. He started with ripping up his pillow, and then flipping his bed on its side. He screamed in annoyance and punched the wall. He was pissed.

Basil startled when the plate shattered right by his face. A piece had got in his eye. He held back crying. He didn’t want to give Twig the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt him. He put his hand over his eye and frowned, feeling liquid. He got up and headed towards the front door. He left and headed for the medical pod.

Sky followed Basil. He was worried about his twin.

“Twig!” Smidge got up and headed for his bedroom door. “You come back out here and apologize right this minute!” She wasn’t happy with his sudden outburst. “You know just as much as everyone else that this village has a decrease in population. Every new life is extremely important. You’re going to have to deal with living with a large family young man!”

“Go the fuck away mom!” Twig threw one of his toys at the door. He was livid.

Everyone looked frightened, including Penelope. Branch sighed and got up to make sure all the kids were alright. He frowned, noticing Basil left. He didn’t realize he was hurt.

Penelope frowned and turned to Coral, who had begun to cry. She picked her up and pant her gently on the back. “It’s alright little one.”

Basil slowly made his way towards the medical pod. He began to cry. He was far enough away now, and he was in a lot of pain. He got inside and headed straight for Honey. “I need help.”

Sky was right behind him. He looked scared.

Honey turned and frowned, seeing he was bleeding from his eye. She moved his hand. “Let me see.” She saw the shard had hit his eye. She gently picked him up and headed to the back room. She was going to make him sleepy for this. He needed surgery. “Sky stay out here. This won’t take long.”

Basil cried harder. He was scared, even though he couldn’t see out of his eyes.

Sky sat down in one of the chairs and looked around. He saw a book and began to read quietly. He looked very worried and thought he would distract himself while his brother was taken care of. He was starting to think it might be a better idea to go live with Creek. He did not like how much pain Twig caused Basil. He would have left a while ago, but he always worried about his siblings. He felt the need to protect them.

About half an hour later, Honey came back out with Basil in her arms. She set him down in a bed and got him comfortable. She had managed to save his eye but had to give him a high dose of sleepy medications so that he didn’t move during the surgery. He was out cold.

“Is he alright?” Sky got up and walked over to his brother’s bed. He was worried about him.

“He’ll be fine. What happened?” Honey looked concerned.

“Twig threw down a plate and it broke right by Basil’s face.” Sky frowned and looked at the door. “He had a tantrum. I’m scared to go home. This one was really bad.”

“Hang in there Sky and stay diligent. I know you and Basil are very tough. Keep an eye on Twig. We need someone watching him. I have a feeling he is only going to get worse. I don’t think he will do bad things if he is being watched.” Honey looked worried. Twig, Sky, and Basil were eleven, and to think Twig was this violent already scared her a lot.

“I’ll watch him.” Sky nodded and got into bed with Basil. He snuggled with his twin and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Smidge was talking Twig through his tantrum. She finally got him to calm down. She leaned on the door. She was exhausted. Her son was naughty, and she knew it, but she loved him. She was getting worried that he would only get worse. It broke her heart.


	20. The Great Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a bad day.

The trolls were well into spring and were experiencing their first rainstorm of the season. It was raining hard. Everyone stayed inside. No one really wanted to get wet.

Cherry and Pistachio were both a little under a week away from their due dates. They had been spending a lot of time at home, snuggling with Thyme and waiting for labor to start. Cherry got up out of bed and went to go check on him. She frowned, noticing water in the flower pod. She hurried over and grabbed Thyme. She then went and woke Pistachio up. “Our flower pod is flooding!” She headed for the door with their son. She tucked him in her hair and headed outside. She hollered for help as she stepped outside. She was frightened.

Pistachio came outside right after her and grabbed her hand. He headed for the base of the tree with her and started helping her up the tree.

“Oh god…” Cherry began climbing up the tree. She stopped at the first branch and held her belly. “Why?!” She let out a sob. She was scared. She had gone through a scary event during her first labor too. She was starting to think she was cursed. She continued up the tree and made sure Pistachio was right behind her. She looked around, seeing that everyone was starting to climb up the tree too. She hoped everyone would make it up in time.

Pistachio helped her to the top, and then huddled with her. He was having contractions too but was silent. He was more concerned over her and Thyme’s safety.

Aquamarine slowly made his way up with Stream. He had been in labor for a couple hours already and getting up the tree had proven to be very hard. He managed to get to the top and set Flick down. He hollered in pain hugged into Stream. “Oh god, this rain is too cold!” He was very worried about the children and his unborn pod.

Stream frowned and led Aquamarine towards the hurdle. “We need to all stay close. We will stay warmer that way.” He was very worried. He was starting to feel contractions too.

Honey made it up the tree with her children, and Cricket’s children. She made sure they huddled with everyone, and then went over to Aquamarine. She could see he was about to deliver. “It’s alright Aqua, breathe.” 

Aquamarine cried out in pain as a light blue violet glitter baby boy was born. He had two toned light blue and light purple hair. He began to cry loudly. It was cold and he was a mad little newborn. “There is my little Yarrow…” He looked worried about his baby.

Honey took off her coat and cleaned the baby with it. She looked worried. “Keep him cuddled close.” She looked around to make sure everyone else was alright. She saw Cherry holding her belly. She walked over and frowned. “Are you in labor too?”

“Yes…” Cherry groaned and closed her eyes. “This storm had terrible timing…”

“Yes!” Pistachio winced and clenched his fists. He was in a lot of pain.

“Oh dear. I need help!” She was worried that these babies would get too cold.

Sprout got to the top of the tree and hurried over. He had little Turnip in his hair. He frowned, noticing Stream was holding his belly too. “Oh god…” He went to help Stream.

Cherry screamed in pain as she delivered a dark red violet baby boy. He had pink hair. She grabbed him and pulled him to her chest. She wiped his face with her sleeve and cried with him as he cried. “Oh god, my poor baby. It’s going to be alright Beetle.” She tucked him under her dress and held him close. She was very worried about him.

Honey frowned and cursed. She had been watching for help, and missed Cherry giving birth. She turned and helped Beetle get comfy under her dress. “Keep him warm.” She turned to Pistachio and helped him deliver his daughter. She was a purple glitter baby with light green and light purple two toned hair. She began to cry. She didn’t like the cold either. Honey cleaned her face with her sleeve, and then threw a blanket on her as soon as Branch came over to them with one. “I need everyone to huddle. We have newborns that will die if they get too cold.”

“Hello little Lavender.” Pistachio breathed. He was in a state of shock.

Stream looked scared. He hollered in pain and fright as his own little purple daughter was born. She had green and purple two-toned hair. 

Sprout caught him and gave her to her daddy. He cleaned her face with a blanket and tucked the blanket around her. “Keep her pressed to your chest. It’s too cold for her.”

“Hello little Gardenia.” Stream held her close and breathed. He was very worried about her.

Everyone hurdled close together. They kept Cherry, Pistachio, Stream, and Aquamarine in the middle with their newborns. Everyone was extremely worried about the babies.

Once the storm was over, everyone began to make their way to their flower pods. Those who had experienced flooding, went to different flower pods for the night. All four newborns went through the evening alright, but that had been scary for everyone involved.


	21. Big Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie’s birth is an adventure.

A couple weeks after the flood, Marjoram was settling into the tub. She had the door closed, but it was unlocked. She didn’t want Biggie freaking out anymore then he already was. He was getting nervous as they both approached their due dates, and Biggie was expecting twins. She had arranged so that at least one of their friends was always over, and if someone wasn’t there, she had Winter on standby to go run and get help. Smidge was over this time. She knew she would do a good job of keeping Biggie calm.

“Calm down Biggie. She’s just taking a bath.” Smidge was sitting by her giant friend. She had a hold of his hand. “Let her rest.”

“What if she has the baby in the bathtub? I’m not allowed to pick her up.” Biggie fidgeted on the couch and looked at the bathroom door. They were both about a week from their due dates, and he was very nervous.

“So, what if she does? She’s an experienced mother. She will know what to do. I’m very sure she will say something before the baby comes out anyway.” Smidge pat his hand and smiled up at him. She knew he was protective, but so far Marjoram hadn’t had any significant problems from having her babies, and Haze was a big baby. She had managed just fine. “If I need to, I will go and get Sprout or Honey. They’re not that far away.”

“And you’re nearly four months pregnant with twins. Running won’t be a good idea.” Biggie got up and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to check on her and the twins were kicking on his bladder.

“Biggie…” Smidge gave him her motherly voice. “Sit down and let her rest.”

Marjoram heard the door open. She glanced over and smiled softly. “Relax daddy, I’m just fine.” She was having contractions but didn’t dare say a word. She knew he would go in panic mode and do exactly what everyone had been telling him not to do. He would pick her up and run to the medical pod. He needed to be careful.

Biggie closed the door on Smidge and went to sit on the toilet. “I couldn’t hold it any longer.” He smiled softly.

“You brat!” Smidge wasn’t amused that he closed the door on her face. “I’m going to whack you for that! Once you’re done, you need to come out so she can enjoy her bath…” She said sternly. He knew Biggie and didn’t want him hovering over Marjoram.

“Fair enough…” Marjoram shifted and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Fairy had suggested the bath water, and so far, it had been better then laying on a bed.

Biggie finished and frowned, noticing a little bit of blood on his pants. He checked and felt that he was bleeding. He checked his hand and widened his eyes. “Oh my god…”

“Relax Biggie, it’s normal to bleed right before giving birth. You’re alright.” Marjoram swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “Smidge, come in here please.” She could feel pressure and didn’t want Biggie to panic when the baby came out.

Smidge came in and saw Biggie was pale, and Marjoram was tense. She gave Biggie a trashcan and walked to the edge of the tub. She couldn’t see in, but Marjoram’s facial expression told her that she was in pain. “Can you get out of the bathtub?” She had a feeling she might need to get help.

Biggie puked into the trashcan. He was not a fan of blood and he was in the middle of a contraction.

Marjoram shook her head and let out a cry in pain. She reached down and pulled a little girl out of the water. She began drying her off. She was blue like Biggie, with dark green hair. She began to cry right away. “There’s my baby girl.” She wrapped her up in the towel and smiled down at Smidge. “I had no plans of leaving the bathtub.”

“You were in labor?! You brat!” Smidge stood on her tippy toes and smiled at the crying newborn. “Aww, she’s so pretty.”

Biggie looked over at his wife with wide eyes. “Oh god…” He got up and pulled his pants up. “We should go to the medical pod.” He looked worried about her and the baby.

“It’s alright Biggie, we’re both fine. Would you like to take a bath? It feels really nice on a contracting belly.” Marjoram carefully got up and stepped out of the water. She began draining the water, knowing he would appreciate it being clean. She gave her newborn to Smidge and began to dry off. Once dry, she went to get dressed. She was very sore, but she was fine.

Smidge took the newborn to their bedroom. She got her in a diaper and wrapped her up. She then gave her back to Marjoram when she finished getting dressed.

“I don’t know.” Biggie put his hand on his belly and groaned. “Oh, I feel more blood!” He could feel it staining his pants. He looked panicked.

“Blood is normal sweetheart.” Marjoram helped him out of his clothes. “Let’s at least get you in bed.” She led him towards the bedroom.

Smidge grabbed his clothes and moved them, so he didn’t see the blood. “He’s going to end up fainting. We need him to lay down.”

Biggie walked with his wife, and then laid down on the bed. He laid on his side and hugged into the pillow. “What do I do? Oh god! Is all this blood normal?! I feel more coming out!”

“Yes, very normal.” Marjoram got blankets ready and went to get water for him. She returned and had him take a drink. “Breathe daddy, you’re doing just fine. We must wait until your body is ready for the babies to be born. There is nothing more to do now other than remember to breathe.”

Smidge looked and saw it was just a normal amount. She raised a brow and looked over at him. “It’s not that much.” She recalled seeing much more when she had almost died from having Kayura.

Winter walked in and frowned, seeing that Biggie was panicked. “Is daddy alright?” He saw his baby sister and smiled. He walked over and put his hand on her cheek. “Hello pretty girl.”

Biggie gritted his teeth. “Mr. Dinkles is really freaking out!” He could feel Mr. Dinkles crawl onto his shoulder. Biggie was the only one freaking out.

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles rested near Biggie’s head.

“Daddy is just fine. He’s having his babies and he’s scared.” Marjoram took his hand and squeezed it. “It’s alright daddy. Squeeze my hand during each contraction.” She laid her newborn daughter on her chest. She was going to wait on names until after he was done having his own little ones. “You can do this.”

A couple hours later, Biggie tensed up and cringed. “Oww!” He felt his first twin emerge. He breathed hard and looked over at Smidge with wide eyes.

Smidge caught the little dark blue violet girl with light purple and light green two toned hair. She cleaned her up and smiled when she began to cry. “She’s so pretty.” She gently gave her to Marjoram. “Keep going Biggie. You have another one coming.”

Marjoram took the girl and smiled as she positioned her to face her daddy. “Look at this pretty girl. You did so good.”

Biggie smiled softly and ran his hand through her two-toned hair. “Hey pretty girl.” He groaned and winced as the second baby came out.

This one was dark violet with light green and pink two-toned hair. He began to cry as Smidge cleaned him up.

“You make pretty kids Biggie.” Smidge gave his son to him and smiled. “You did a good job.”

“I appreciate your help Smidge.” Marjoram smiled at the three babies. “We need names.”

“I want Holly and Grape for my twins, if that is alright?” Biggie looked relieved that it was over. He wanted a bath, but he felt much better.

“Sounds good. How about we stay with the berry theme and name this little one Blueberry?” Marjoram smiled and kissed Biggie.

“I think that is a great idea.” Biggie kissed her back and snuggled with his daughter and son. He was very tired but was glad that it was all over with. It had been a long almost six months of waiting for them to arrive. He was happy to see that Marjoram had had his baby, instead of Indigo’s. It gave him a sense of relief.


	22. Sweet Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil spends some time with Pearl and family.

While his mom was out, Basil decided to make his way towards the royal flower pod. He refused to hang out at home when Smidge was not home. Twig’s behavior almost always became worse when their mom was not home to tame his temper. As much as he wanted to be home to protect his siblings, he was in no mood to deal with it today. He had had a bad dream about the fire the night before and had woke up screaming. Twig always teased him when he screamed. He got to the flower pod and knocked on the door.

Poppy answered the door and smiled. “Hello Basil, how are you today?”

“I’m doing OK. Missing my Pearl.” Basil hugged Poppy, and then reached into her hair and touched Daisy’s little cheek. “Hello sweet Daisy.” He smiled and walked towards Pearl’s room.

Poppy smiled and watched him. He was always so sweet with the babies. When he headed for Pearl’s room, she went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

Basil got to Pearl’s room and knocked on the door. He heard movement and smirked. When she answered the door, he tackled into her and tried to pin her down.

Pearl began to wrestle with him, but still managed to pin him down. She was much smaller then him now, due to being a dwarf, but she always managed to pin him. She was very strong like Smidge, and her mama. “Gotcha again!”

“I’ll pin you down one of these days.” Basil tickled her with the tip of his hair. He had a huge grin on his face. Pearl always managed to make him feel better when he was having a bad day. He really loved his Pearl, and they had a close bond.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Pearl giggled and wriggled under his tickling hair. She got rolled over and felt him pinning her down. “OK! You win this time!” She giggled and looked up at his pretty blue eyes. “Want to go outside and play? It’s nice out today.”

“I would love to.” Basil got up and helped her stand. He headed outside and frowned, sensing Twig was nearby. “Erm…let’s go this way.” He headed away from where he sensed his brother’s presence. He was suddenly very tense.

Pearl looked around when Basil got tense and frowned seeing Twig was heading their way. She held Basil’s hand and kept glancing back at him. “Let’s go to the medical pod. He won’t go in there.”

Basil shook his head and headed for Creek’s flower pod instead. If he had to go inside again, he was going to at least go visit his daddy. He knew Twig hated going to Creek’s. Creek always gave him choirs to do. Once at Creek’s flower pod, he walked right in with Pearl, and then tripped on a toy. He faceplanted and blushed as he scrambled up onto his feet. “Oops.”

Rapid squealed and got up. He ran over to Creek and looked over at Basil from behind his daddy’s leg. Basil had unintentionally startled him.

Creek smiled softly and walked over to Basil. He brushed him off and chuckled. “Sorry Basil, I didn’t know you were coming over, or I would have cleaned up.”

Pearl looked over at Penny and smiled. She walked over and gave her a hug. She had been talking to her a lot lately, exchanging techniques and ideas on how to function with one arm. They had become close. “Aww, you’re starting to show.” She put her hand on Penny’s belly and smiled.

Basil hugged Creek, and then walked over to Penny and put his hand on her belly too. “They’re getting big.” He beamed. He was very excited. His mama Penny, mama Penelope, and mama Smidge were all pregnant with twins. He couldn’t wait to spoil more baby siblings. He loved to help his extended and large family.

“Hello Pearl, hello Basil. Out avoiding Twig again?” Penny had barely seen Twig before Pearl had closed the door. She had heard some bad things about Twig and didn’t blame them for avoiding the naughty trolling.

Rapid calmed down and walked over to Basil. He gave him a hug and smiled. “Hi big brother.” He reached up. “I want a hug.”

“Yes, avoiding Twig.” Basil picked up Rapid and gave him a warm hug. He loved his little brother. “Are you helping out with Tulip little brother?”

“Yes!” Rapid smiled and laid his head on his brother’s chest. “I snuggle with her lots.”

“He is a good big brother, just like you Basil.” Creek smiled at his boys. “Are you hungry? We just had lunch.”

“No, I ate before I came out.” Basil smiled at Creek and set Rapid down. He reached into Creek’s hair and gently took Tulip. He cradled her and smiled. “She’s got a peaceful aura. Content with a full belly, and dry diaper. Hmm…and her spiritual presence is spunky but shows no evil tendencies. Is she sleeping through the night yet?”

“Oh heavens no. She’s still little though. Sometimes it takes a while.” Creek chuckled and watched Basil fuss over Tulip. “You’re getting better with your abilities. I’m impressed.” He smiled at Pearl. He could see that she was showing signs of more then just a friendship with Basil. He could see that her aura expressed love. He knew she was going to start hitting puberty soon. He had a feeling the talk was going to need to happen soon. He knew Basil was too young to have kids, but he was old enough he needed to know how things worked. He decided he would talk to Branch and see if he thought Basil was ready.


	23. A Little Heart Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf and DJ Suki’s babies are due.

Basil was on his way to DJ Suki and Leaf’s home. He wanted to go spend time with his three sisters, and to play with little Rush. He got to the door and knocked on it.

Melody smiled when she answered the door and let him in. “Hi Basil. Mom and mama Leaf aren’t up for company today. Mama Leaf is in labor.”

Basil hugged Melody and frowned. He sensed something was not right. He walked passed his sister and walked over to the bedroom. He put his ear to the door. He could hear Leaf breathing hard. He wasn’t sure what he was sensing yet, but he knew something was wrong. He knocked on the door.

“Basil, I said they’re not up to company.” Melody sighed and followed him. “Labor is painful, remember? They don’t want to visit.” She frowned, noticing he was bothered. “What’s wrong Basil?” She knew he had the ability to sense things she couldn’t sense.

DJ Suki answered the door and sighed. “Not right now Basil. Leaf is in labor. We will be up to company later.”

Basil frowned and teared up. “You need to go to the medical pod right now!” He grabbed her hand and began dragging her that way. He knew what he was sensing now, and it was upsetting.

“What?! Wait for me…” Leaf got up and followed them. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She wasn’t sure why Basil was leaving with DJ Suki, but she had a feeling it was bad. It was unusual for him to act like this.

Melody looked confused, but stayed home, knowing that Symphony, Cookie, and Rush would need to be watched.

“Use your words Basil! Why are you dragging me towards the medical pod?!” DJ Suki walked with him and kept looking back at Leaf. She was concerned about her laboring mate.

“Something is wrong with your baby.” Basil sniffled and opened the medical pod door. “Honey!” He chocked on tears. “Help! DJ’s baby is in trouble!”

Leaf followed them in and frowned at the mention that something was wrong with DJ Suki’s baby. “What’s wrong?!” She was so confused, and in a lot of pain.

Honey came over and checked DJ Suki’s belly. She frowned and hurried her to the back. “We need to get the baby out of you now DJ. He’s right.” She hurried her to the back.

Leaf’s eyes went wide. She started to shake as she leaned on one of the medical meds. She let out a sob during the next contraction. She was very scared.

“My baby is in trouble?!” DJ Suki looked scared as Honey helped her to the back of the medical pod. She wasn’t sure what was wrong, but the feeling of dread began to consume her. She hadn’t felt the baby kick for a couple of hours, and she didn’t think anything of it. She was laid down, and her last thought was a prayer that her baby would be alright.

Basil stood by the door to the back room and put his ear to the door. His heart was racing. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was scared for DJ Suki, and her little baby.

Leaf laid down on the bed she was next to and sobbed. She was petrified. They had become so excited over these babies since they couldn’t procreate themselves, and she was worried that something had happen.

Honey quickly made DJ Suki fall asleep, and then removed the baby quickly. She handed him off to another medical troll to clean, and quickly healed DJ Suki. She moved back over to the baby and worked on him. He was red violet, with orange and pink curly hair. He had died in DJ Suki’s pod. He didn’t make it. “Oh my god, please cry…” Tears filled her eyes. It was always hard when the babies died. She tried for five minutes, before wrapping him up, and gently setting him by DJ Suki. “I’m very sorry DJ…” She came out of the back room and walked over to Leaf. She saw she was in labor and checked her. “Hold on mama, I got you.” She got a blanket ready.

Basil’s heart was broken. He could sense that the baby hadn’t made it. He sank to the floor of the medical pod and began to cry.

“Is the baby OK?” Leaf took a deep breath and let out a cry as her own baby was born. She was a blue violet with royal blue and purple two-toned hair. She was healthy and began to cry as soon as Honey began to clean her up.

“I’ll bring DJ’s baby in a second. We need to get this one taken care of. That’s a good girl get mad. I want to hear those cries.” Honey sniffled and wrapped Leaf’s daughter in a blanket. She gently gave the baby girl to Leaf and then walked back to get DJ Suki. She returned and set her by Leaf. She looked down. “I wasn’t able to save him.”

“Hello Amber…” Leaf held her daughter close. She watched Honey got back to get DJ Suki. When she returned, she teared up and began to sob. “Oh god, no…” She turned and pressed her body against DJ Suki. She was very sad for her mate, and the lost baby. She reached over and put her hand on the little one’s chest. Tears ran down her cheeks. “I’m sorry baby…”

Basil rubbed his eyes and sniffled. “I’ll go get Queen Poppy. She’ll help.” He recalled all that happened when Daisy passed away and wanted to help. He felt like he failed this baby. He had tried to get DJ Suki help in time, but it had been too late. His heart was broken.

When DJ Suki woke up, she looked around and frowned, noticing Leaf was sobbing. She noticed the bundle next to her and frowned when she noticed he wasn’t moving or crying. She teared up and began to sob. Even though he was from rape, she had looked forward to having another baby. She was heartbroken. “I’m so sorry little Saffron…”


	24. Have A Little Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek has a big talk with Basil.

Shortly after Saffron’s funeral, DJ Suki pulled Creek aside. She gave him a huge hug, and then looked him in the eyes. “I need to talk to you about Basil.” She was exhausted, and her eyes stung from crying, but she felt this was extremely important.

Creek just about jumped out of his skin when DJ Suki suddenly pulled him into a hug. He hesitated, and then nodded. “Yes, of course.” He looked worried that Basil might be in trouble. He was unaware of his involvement in Saffron’s birth.

“He tried to save my baby’s life. I’m not sure if he sensed that the baby was dying, or what, but we can’t ignore him. I don’t think Saffron would have lived either way, but I almost made him go home instead of walking with him to the medical pod. I have no idea what would have happened if he didn’t do that. I don’t want to think about it.” DJ Suki rubbed her face of tears. “I’m exhausted. Please talk to Poppy about this and spread around that Basil can’t be ignored. I think that boy has a special gift. He might not have saved this life, but I have a feeling he will be saving several more as he figures his powers out.”

“I’m glad he tried to help. I’m so sorry you lost your baby. If you ever need anything, I’m willing to help you out DJ.” Creek looked worried about her. He still loved her and regretted breaking up with her, but they just couldn’t get along like they used to. He pulled out a tissue from his hair and dried her face and nose. “Go home and rest. You and Leaf look exhausted. Penny and I will come check on you in a little while. I will babysit the kids, so don’t worry about taking them home. I can even take Amber if you want. If Leaf is willing.” He knew how protective Leaf was of Rush and didn’t expect her to be any different with Amber.

“You can have them except for Amber. Amber needs to bond with us, and I need her.” DJ Suki sniffled and gave Creek one more hug. “Thank you for watching the kids.” She turned to Leaf and walked over to her. She gave her a hug and began to cry over her shoulder. “Let’s go home Leaf. Kids, stay with Creek please.” She began walking towards their flower pod.

Leaf slowly made her way home. She was sore and upset. She held DJ Suki’s hand. She was worried about her mate. She couldn’t imagine losing a baby. Her heart ached for her.

“Poor mama…” Penny watched DJ Suki and Leaf head home. She couldn’t imagine the pain. Knowing DJ Suki lost her baby made her nervous about her own babies. 

Nearby, Twig was watching everyone. He was silently grateful that the little one had died. He thought there were way too many kids in the village. They all drove him crazy with their whining and yelling. He turned to head towards Indigo’s flower pod. He had a huge grin on his face. Putting the powder in a juice and offering it to DJ Suki earlier that day had worked. He was thinking that Saffron shouldn’t be the only one that died. He had come up with the idea of taking that poison and putting it in some juice at home too. He thought he could kill off several of his siblings that way. His mama and step mama were just under four months pregnant, and he was hoping that they would drink the juice so they could lose their babies too. He got into the flower pod and began filling a small bottle with the powder. Once he was done, he put the bottle in his hair and headed home.

Basil was at home. He had curled up in his bed. He had come to the funeral but excused himself once it was over. He had been crying. He somehow felt at fault for Saffron’s death. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wished he had done things differently.

Branch, Smidge, and Penelope came into the house with the children. Branch looked around for Basil. He had just gotten done talking to Creek. He found him in his room. He walked in and closed the door. “Basil? Son, you did a good thing today. Why are you so upset?” He sat down at the end of the bed and put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I didn’t save him.” Basil turned and hugged into Branch. He began to sob. He was very upset.

“I know he didn’t make it, but you saved DJ Suki’s life. If you hadn’t done what you did, she could have died. You did a good thing.” Branch rubbed his back and sighed. “I know it hurts when you can’t save those whom you care for but remember that you tried. You can’t beat yourself up if you didn’t at least try. I’m proud of you bud.”

“I’m very sad.” Basil sniffled and rubbed his face of tears.

“That’s very normal Basil. It’s OK to cry.” Branch pulled Basil into a hug and held him. He knew his boy was hurting big time.

Basil hugged Branch tightly and cried hard. He still felt bad, but his daddy did make him feel a little bit better.

Twig returned home, made sure no one was watching, and grabbed a pitcher of juice out of the fridge. He put the powder in it, and then put it back into the fridge. He went towards his room and closed the door. He locked his door and smirked. He had a good feeling about this.

Smidge finished getting the kids all settled at home, and then went to pour juice for Coral and Infinity. Both girls were saying they were thirsty. She gave them the glasses, and then went to run them a bath. They had both gotten muddy while at the funeral. Once the bath was running, she helped both girls into the bath. She frowned, hearing little Kale and Ginseng crying. She turned off the water and left the girls to go change Branch’s twins.

Coral yawned sleepily and looked at Infinity. She leaned on the edge of the tub, and then slipped into the water. She scrambled back up and groaned. She was very tired. She slowly eased back into the water again. This time, she was too sleepy to stay above the water.

Infinity hiccupped and watched Coral sink into the water. She nudged her but was losing consciousness as well. She soon sank into the water.

Smidge returned moments later and climbed the stool to help the girls clean up. She screamed in horror when she saw both girls under the water. “Branch! I need you in here now!” She grabbed Coral out of the bath with her hair and set her on the ground. She grabbed Infinity next and set her by Coral.

Branch ran into the room and widened his eyes. He worked on Coral first. “Give them breaths, between compressions.” He gave her compressions, and then turned and gave Infinity compressions.

Penelope came in and put her hands over her mouth. She looked very worried. “Oh no…”

Smidge took turns giving the girls breaths. She looked very scared.

Branch got both girls to cough up the water. He frowned, smelling poison on their breaths. He put them in his hair, and then looked for the source of the poison. He found the juice and dumped it into the drain. “Don’t give the kids anything that smells like that poison.” He hurried out the door and towards the medical pod. He was worried that the girls may have been given too much. It didn’t take much to kill a small troll. He got them to the flower pod and set them down. “I need antitoxins for my girls. They have been poisoned…” He looked pissed. He had a feeling he knew exactly how his babies got poisoned.

Honey hurried over and gave the kids antitoxins. She looked very concerned.

Branch turned and headed home. He opened the door and went to walk into Twig’s room. He found the door locked. He clenched his fists and kicked the door in. He stormed right up to his son and pinned him down. “You little son of a bitch!” He was livid. He searched Twig’s hair and found the bottle. He opened it and sniffed it. “You almost killed your sisters!”

“What the fuck?!” Twig widened his eyes when his father stormed into his room. He backed up, until Branch pinned him down. He frowned when he dug into his hair and pulled the bottle out. “Where the hell did that come from?!”

“What’s going on Branch?!” Smidge came in. She looked alarmed and confused.

“He tried to kill Coral and Infinity! This was in his hair!” He showed the bottle, and then threw it on the ground angrily. “Let’s go Twig, you’re not going to get away with this one.” He stood up and dragged Twig out the door and towards the royal flower pod.

Penelope looked around the corner and watched with wide eyes. She was worried and frightened.

“Branch! Calm down! You’re scaring the kids…” Smidge frowned and stayed home for the kids. She looked extremely worried. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She had a bad feeling that he was going to kill Twig.

Penelope followed Smidge, and then pulled her into a hug. She was very worried too. Especially for Smidge. Stress was not good for pregnancy.

Branch got to the royal flower pod and knocked on the door.

Guy Diamond answered the door and frowned when he saw a livid Branch and a Twig. “Oh no…”

“Twig almost killed Coral and Infinity with poison. We need to find punishment for him. I don’t dare kill him. Smidge will never forgive me.” Branch had a firm hold of Twig’s hand.

“If you would just stop having kids...” Twig snapped.

“Well, we could make an underground room and lock him up in there for the next couple of years? Make him think about what he did?” Guy Diamond suggested.

“I think that is a great idea.” Branch nodded. “I’m going to need help.” He dragged Twig towards the flower pod. He would have the underground room near the flower pod. He had a feeling Smidge would want to visit him, and he wanted that room nearby. He wanted to make sure his son wouldn’t hurt anyone else. He was becoming increasingly concerned. He knew this would only get worse.


	25. A Spiritual Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between special trolls happen to talk about the future of the colony.

Creek had arranged a meeting. He called forth anyone he knew had some sort of special ability. He had a feeling there were some children that might have special gifts as well, so he asked that Branch, Honey, and Sprout bring any of their children whom they thought might have a gift. He decided he would have the meeting at his house. He was worried about Twig and wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. They were all going to have to work together to get through any sort of curve ball Twig might throw at them later.

Sprout came to Creek’s flower pod and knocked on the door. He had Hickory with him. The little fella was only four, but he had been able to heal minor cuts and scrapes. He also hadn’t been sick at all and was showing strong signs of being a healer.

Creek answered the door and smiled. He hugged him, and then let him in. He was happy to see Hickory. He wondered if Sage might be one too, since Harper had a family history of spiritual trolls, but Sage was too young to be sure right now and so was Turnip. He saw Honey and left his door open.

Honey came to the flower pod and walked in. She had little Bee with her. Bee was also a healer. Cumin and Nutmeg were also with them. They were also healers.

Branch showed up with Basil, Sky, Coral, Serenity, and Selene. Selene wasn’t a spiritual troll, but Branch knew she had something going on. She was a seer, but he was not aware of that yet. Coral appeared to be a healer, so he brought her just to be safe.

River showed up last. She walked over to Creek and sat by him. She pulled out her notebook and pencil. She wanted to write down notes about this meeting. She was just as worried about all this as her parents were. She had a bad feeling Twig was only going to get worse.

“Why is Coral here?” Creek looked confused. This little one he didn’t know had a power or ability and didn’t come from parents with known powers.

“I suspect she’s a healer. She has never been sick and survived a high dose of poison. She bounced back faster than Infinity and is half Infinity’s size. According to Honey, she should not have survived…” Branch sat down and set tiny Coral on his lap. He was so glad that Coral lived. He may have thought she was not his child at first and hated her glitter, but he had become very attached to her, in the four years she had been alive.

“Fair enough.” Creek smiled at Branch, and then looked at them all. “Thank you, all of you for coming to this meeting. I had you all come here today over concerns for the future of the village. As many of you are all aware, Twig was involved in the death of DJ Suki’s baby, along with the near drowning of Infinity and Coral. He’s being confined for the next two years and is going through training to work him through his feeling and to try and stop him from being malicious. I’m sure all of you are aware this this may not work, and he may still go back to his old ways when he is released at the age of thirteen. I want all of you to be aware of what he is doing and where he is once the day of release happens. Spiritual trolls, I need you to watch his aura for suspicious activity. Healers, I need you to be on standby at a moments notice. There may be times you will have to heal the entire village. I know you’re all capable. Selene, you’re a seer. I need you to tell us every dream you have little one. It’s very important. I will help you learn how to interpret those dreams. Be aware of your surroundings, and do not ignore each other. Basil may have very well saved DJ Suki’s life. We can’t ignore our senses. We must keep each other safe. There are a lot of children here. We need to watch them. If any of the young ones show any signs of talent, I want to see them. I have books and can walk them through their abilities. Every life is important right now. We’re going to need as much help as we can get.”

“I’ll help you with that Creek. I will watch all the kids and bring them as I find them.” Branch volunteered. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I will talk to my wives, but I might allow you to have more kids with me. All four of our children are gifted, and we can use all the help we can get in the future. Especially if Twig manages to procreate.” He didn’t like that idea, but he knew it was extremely possible. Especially since Smidge was unwilling to let the little jerk go.

A grin crossed Creek’s face. He liked this idea a lot. He would be able to mate with Branch if their wives allowed it. He had no problem with this. “Sounds like a fantastic idea Branch. I will talk to Penny too.”

As the meeting broke, everyone began to head home. They had a lot to worry about and prepare for, but they were going to work together. They all really hoped that the two years of confinement would work though. They wanted everyone happy, including Smidge.


	26. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has another huge scare.

As Smidge and Penelope’s due dates approached, Branch kept a close eye on his girls. One of Smidge’s twins appeared to be large, and Penelope was a small girl too. She wasn’t as short as Smidge, but Branch was still worried. As he drifted off to sleep for the night, he put his hand on Smidge’s shoulder. He had decided to wait until they had a chance to bond with the two sets of twins before doing anything with Creek. Besides the first-time mothers needed to adjust to motherhood.

During the middle of the night, Penelope woke up feeling lower back pain. She got up and headed for the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and frowned, feeling a contraction. She winced and closed her eyes. She had been warned those hurt. She waited for the contraction to end, and then got up and washed her hands. She headed back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed with Branch and Smidge. She snuggled up to Branch and took a deep breath. She could see that Branch and Smidge were sound asleep. She didn’t want to bother them. She decided to wait it out. She could see that both were exhausted.

A couple hours later, Smidge woke up to go to the bathroom. She got up and headed that way. She was soon done and came back to bed. She crawled in and went to snuggle into Branch. She looked over and saw that Penelope was awake. “Are you alright mama?” She noticed she was tense.

“N-no…” Penelope took a deep breath and hugged into her pillow.

“Branch, I think it’s time! Wake up daddy…” Smidge shook him awake and pointed to Penelope when he cracked his eyes open.

“Time for what? Wait a minute!” Branch scrambled out of bed and started to get ready to go. He wanted to get the girls to the medical pod as fast as possible.

Smidge moved over and checked to made sure that Penelope would make it. She could see that the first-time mama was sweating. “Branch, I don’t think she will make it to the medical pod. The first baby is just about ready to emerge.” She looked worried. “Penelope, why didn’t you wake us up?”

“You were tired, and I didn’t want to disturb you…” Penelope let out a scream. The first baby was on its way out and was tearing her up. It was too big.

Branch looked worried. He checked and felt his heart sink. She was bleeding way too much. “It’s like Kayura. We have to go!” He scooped Penelope up carefully and ran as fast as he could towards the medical pod.

Smidge slipped on a dress and followed him. She stopped half way and cursed when she had a contraction. “Damn it Branch! Come get me once you set her down!”

Penelope grasped onto Branch and hollered in pain. She buried her face into his vest and started to sob. “I’m dying!!!”

“No, you aren’t dying…” Branch got her to the medical pod and moved out of the way when Honey hurried over. He watched Honey hurry her towards the back of the medical pod. Tears filled his eyes, before he turned and hurried back out to get Smidge. His skin and pants were drenched in blood. Once he reached her, he gently picked her up and carried her towards the medical pod. “Honey took her back. I think she is having surgery.” His voice cracked. “She said she was dying.”

Smidge saw all the blood on Branch’s clothes. Her heart raced. She had a bad feeling about this. She leaned into Branch’s shoulder as he carried her towards the medical pod. Tears ran down her cheek. “I hope she is alright.” She winced during another contraction and grasped his vest. “Oh god, why do I do this with you?! It hurts!”

Branch hurried towards the medical pod and gently set her down. He knocked on the back door and began to sob. “Smidge needs help too!” He hurried back over to Smidge and held her hand. He was very scared.

Smidge pulled him towards her and glared at him. “Calm the fuck down, or I will kill you!” She cried out during the next contraction.

“You say that every time you’re in labor…” Branch sniffled and ran his hand through her long blue green hair. He was very scared. He looked towards the back room when he heard baby cries. His heart raced. He was glad to hear the twins crying, but he was extremely worried about Penelope.

In the back, Honey had just got the babies out, and was healing Penelope. She cleaned the mama up and headed back out. “Goodness Branch, you have got to get your wives to the medical pod sooner. She could have died. Sprout help them set up for a blood transfusion. Come on Smidge, it’s your turn.” Honey gently picked her up and headed back to remove her twins.

Sprout grabbed Branch’s arm and began to remove some blood. He got enough and began giving it to Penelope. He looked concerned. Penelope was very pale.

“I’m so sorry Penelope.” Branch ran his hand through her three toned pink, red, and yellow hair. He kissed her cheek and sniffled. She was out cold from the medicine. “You did a good job mama.” He looked at the crying twins. She had a female that was baby pink with royal blue hair. The male was light teal with three toned blue, royal blue, and yellow hair. They both appeared to be normal sized trollings.

Once the blood transfusion was over, Sprout gently gave Branch the twins. “She could have died. What took so long to get here?” He was very concerned.

“She didn’t wake us up. I’m going to talk to her once she is awake and coherent. She has got to wake me when she has more kids. This was way too close.” Branch looked at the twins and smiled softly. “They’re so cute…” He looked towards the back room when two more cries filled that room. “My brave mamas.” He was still worried but was slowly relaxing.

Honey got Smidge healed up, and cleaned up, and then carried her and the twins back out. She set her down by Penelope and set the babies down between their mamas. “Another boy and girl Branch. You’re going to be busy with all these kids.”

“I know, but they’re all worth it.” Branch gently set Penelope’s babies down, and gently picked up Smidge’s twins. The boy was lime green with royal blue hair, and the girl was tiny and yellow like mama, with royal blue hair. “I bet this little one will be a spit fire. Looks a lot like her mama.” He leaned back and cradled his babies. He was very proud of his girls.

A couple hours later, after the girls woke up and had a chance to snuggle with their babies, they talked about names. They had decided on Caraway for the boy, and Scarlet for the girl for Penelope’s twins. They had decided on Chamomile for the girl, and Alfalfa for the boy. They had four more babies to add to their large family, but Branch didn’t mind one bit. As much as he didn’t want kids in his teens, he had enjoyed all his babies, except for Twig, and he was happy to share them with his mates.


	27. A Loving Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Creek go visit Penelope and Smidge.

The next day, Penny began getting ready to go see Penelope. She had heard that her sister had almost died giving birth. She wanted to go make sure she was alright.

“I’m not so sure about this Penny. You’re about to go into labor yourself. Can’t we wait until after your twins are born?” Creek was getting dressed too. There was no way he was going to let his pregnant mate walk to the medical pod alone. He looked deeply concerned.

“To be honest Creek, I think I will be more comfortable having my twins in the medical pod. It sounds like Penelope bled a lot, and I don’t want to die on you. I’m the same size as she is. It’s going to be safer for me to be there.” Penny finished getting ready, picked up little Rapid, and headed out the door with him.

“Whoa! Wait for me…” Creek picked up little Tulip, set her in his hair, and followed his mate. She seemed very anxious to go see Penelope. He was confused as to why she was in such a big rush. “Let me carry Rapid.” He gently grabbed his little boy and held him to his chest as he walked with Penny towards the medical pod. “Are you alright?” He could see that her aura showed anxiety.

“I want to make sure my sister is alright. Besides…” Penny stopped and turned to him. She hugged into him and frowned. “I think I’m in labor. I’m scared…” She held him close and buried her face into his chest.

Creek smiled softly and held her during the contraction. “I got you. It’s alright. I’ll carry you if you want me to?” He had a feeling she was in labor by the way she was acting.

Rapid was being squished between his stepmom and daddy. He pressed his head against Creek and listened to his heart beat. He was picking up on the anxiety and was scared. He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked on his thumb.

“No, I got it.” Penny let go when the contraction stopped and walked the rest of the way to the medical pod. She walked in and walked over to Penelope. She leaned on the bed and groaned during the next contraction.

Penelope was half asleep when Penny walked over to her bedside. She sat up when she saw her sister leaning on the bed. “Are you alright?” She frowned and held her head. She was still woozy from blood loss.

Creek followed Penny into the medical pod and supported her since she only had one arm to lean on. He set Rapid down and rubbed her lower back. “Deep breaths mama. You’re so brave.” He looked worried.

“I came to check on you.” Penny breathed through the contraction, and then sat down by her twin when it was over. “Are you doing OK? How are the twins?”

Smidge walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Creek. She settled down in her own bed and yawned. She had been staying to keep Penelope company. “Looks like it’s your turn Penny.”

Creek went to talk to Honey. He looked worried. He didn’t want Penny to have the same problems that Penelope had. He talked her into checking the size of Penny’s twins before just taking her back.

“Lay down please.” Honey walked over to Penny and checked her belly. “Feels like they are small enough to come out, but it’s a good thing you came. You never know what might happen when you have a normal sized mate and a small mate.”

Penny laid down and had Penelope lay beside her. She smiled at her sister and looked at the cradle beside the bed. She wanted to see the babies. “Creek, can you show me the babies please?”

“Of course.” Creek gently picked up each of the little ones and showed them to Penny. He chuckled when little Caraway began to fuss in his hands. “Someone knows I’m not daddy. I’m in trouble.” He smiled and gently gave Caraway to his mama so he could nurse. “You make pretty babies Penelope.” He felt a whap of the hair from Smidge. He startled and looked back at her. “Your babies are adorable too of course.” He laughed nervously.

Penelope took Caraway and began to nurse him. She was still getting use to how to take care of new life, but Smidge had been extremely helpful. “Thank you, Creek. I think all four babies are beautiful.”

Smidge grumbled that Creek was a dense male.

Penny smiled softly and watched her sister nurse little Caraway. She put her hand over and rubbed Caraway’s little cheek. “He looks a lot like Branch. He got your three-toned hair though.” She was hoping that the babies would get Creek’s two-toned hair. She thought his hair was beautiful. “Oh god…” She reached over and grabbed Creek’s hand. She squeezed it tightly. “It hurts…”

Creek held her hand and ran his hand through her aquamarine colored hair. He began to hum softly to her. He hoped this would go smoothly for her. “You can do this mama.”

Penelope finished feeding Caraway and laid him on her chest. She put her hand on Penny’s shoulder and smiled at her. “You’re going to be a great mom.”

About an hour later, Penny grasped onto Creek’s hand and let out a cry. “Oh god, it hurts so bad!”

Honey walked over and checked Penny. She saw the first of the twins was getting close. She got the blanket ready and caught her. “Good job Penny.” She began cleaning her up. She was lavender with three toned aquamarine, capri, and green hair, going in the pattern like Creek’s hair. She began to cry once she was clean. Once she was clean, she gently handed the baby to Creek, and got ready to catch the next baby. She caught this one and started cleaning her up. This one was light green like her mama with aquamarine and capri colored two tone hair. She began to cry as she was cleaned. “They’re so beautiful.” She gently gave the second twin to Penny.

“Oh Penny, you did so good.” Creek reached down and kissed her. “They’re so beautiful.”

Penelope watched her sister and smiled. She was so glad that her sister was able to have an easier birth. She had been worried about her. She gave her a gentle hug. “I’m so proud of you sis.”

“I was thinking Peony and Ambrosia. Does that sound OK Creek?” Penny kissed him back and took deep breaths. She was a tired mama.

“They’re beautiful names for beautiful girls.” Creek gently gave the first twin to her mama and watched in awe. It had been a very hard year since the fire, but he had a feeling that things were going to get better now. He looked forward to many wonderful years with Penny and their growing family. He was one very proud daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 3. I have an action packed part 4 planned out. I look forward to writing more soon.


End file.
